


She Is My Alpha and I Am Her Omega

by NorthShore7911



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Clarke, Executive Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Omega Verse, POV Lexa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are college students who are dating and living together. They aren't mates. But nature has a way of making things happen.





	1. Clarke's Little (or not so little) Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluffy smutty goodness. I don't see too many Alpha Clarke fics and I am intrigued by the concept. Enjoy!

Lexa was excited. It was the last day of a very long finals week and she had just finished her last final in Modern American History. It was a long one hundred question final that also included a hand written three-page essay regarding her opinion on the influence of the contemporary media on political elections. A timely topic she thought to herself with a chuckle. She had a great deal to say on the subject and the cramp in her right hand from her frantic handwriting was proof enough of that. Professor Blake didn’t fool around with his finals and Lexa was glad that class and her fall semester were finally over. 

Lexa quickly walked through the campus and turned up the tree lined street that lead back home. She was eager to get back to her cozy little apartment and her beautiful girlfriend. Clarke had finished up her finals the day before and promised Lexa a home cooked meal, eggplant parmesan to be exact, and it was Lexa’s absolute favorite. It was all she could think about on her walk back from the lecture halls and she was so ready to sit with a glass of red wine and dive into the cheesy goodness of her dinner.

Lexa climbed the steps to her third floor apartment and was outside the door when she caught a delicious scent, it wasn’t the dinner she was expecting. Instead her nose was assaulted with a smell similar to smoky burning wood. Lexa scrambled to pull her keys out of her messenger bag and quickly shoved them in the deadbolt before pushing open the heavy wooden door. 

As soon as the door was opened, Lexa was blasted with the heavy pheromones that hung in the room. Instead of Clarke’s normal mix of bergamot, oak and vanilla, it smelled both like a raging campfire and damp mossy earth and something close to what Lexa thought was whiskey. The new deep earthy smell was calling to her, it was an invitation that the omega in her could not seem to resist, but Lexa could also smell the tinge of distress that hung around the edges of this new scent. “Clarke?” she shouted into their living room. “Clarke where are you?” Lexa began to panic. “Clarke?” Something was wrong with her girlfriend; her inner wolf was distraught at the smell of the alpha’s anguish. 

“Lex?” she heard the quiet voice call to her from their bedroom and sprinted towards the source. Her eyes scanned the room frantically, finally settling on the collapsed and very naked form on the floor of their en suite bathroom. She rushed over to her girlfriend. Clarke was both sweating heavily and shivering violently while balled up in the fetal position on the cold white tile floor. Lexa moved to her side immediately “Clarke, baby what’s wrong?” Lexa asked as she gently lifted Clarke’s head and cradled it soothingly in her lap. 

“My rut…it started early.” Clarke sniffled softly as she spoke. 

“Baby, it’s ok.” Lexa grabbed a washcloth from a nearby shelf and ran it under the cold water in the sink before gently wiping Clarke’s very sweaty forehead. 

“Feels good.” Clarke whispered quietly. 

Lexa’s heat was due within the next week but Clarke’s rut wasn’t supposed to arrive for another month and it clearly took them both by surprise. They had been dating for six months and living together for nearly three months and this was the first heat and rut they would experience together since they started dating. Normally Lexa would just isolate herself though her heats in the omega dorms on campus and Clarke would trek to the Griffin’s secluded lake house to get herself through her ruts. They had planned on preparing for Lexa’s heat after finals were over. They weren’t ready. 

Lexa pumped out calming pheromones for her alpha and Clarke gradually stopped shivering. Lexa ran the washcloth through the cold water again and began to wipe down Clarke’s neck and shoulders. 

“I’m so hot Lex.” Clarke whispered.

“I know babe, you don’t have to tell me how hot you are.” Lexa spoke with a haughty smile on her lips and Clarke chuckled for a moment before rolling over in pain. That was when Lexa noticed Clarke’s very red, very angry looking and very erect cock.

“Oh Clarke, how long have you been like this?” Lexa asked as she gestured to Clark’s groin area. 

“I dunno…a few hours…I was… trying to get in…the shower to… cool off. It’s…never been this bad Lex.” Clarke whimpered into Lexa’s lap. 

“Why didn’t you text me?” Lexa asked.

“I knew you were in your final…I…didn’t want to…bother you.” Clarke shuddered in pain again. “It hurts so much.” 

Lexa stood up, pulling Clarke up with her. “Shhh baby, I’ve got you. Let’s get you in the shower ok?” Clarke could only offer a slight nod in agreement as Lexa propped her up against the shower wall while quickly stripping off her own clothes and turning on the water. As soon as the water was at an acceptable temperature, Lexa stepped in and pulled Clarke up against her, letting the cool liquid stream over both of them. 

Lexa grabbed the shampoo and swiftly washed Clarke’s hair, then gave it a good conditioning before gently scrubbing the rest of Clarke’s body down with her coconut body wash. With every touch she could feel Clarke gradually relaxing. She knew the alpha appreciated the attention her omega was lavishing on her. Lexa was careful to avoid Clarke’s penis until she was sure Clarke was more comfortable. “Clarke, can I touch you?” Clarke gave Lexa a slight nod again and Lexa very gingerly wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s cock. It was hot to the touch and Lexa could tell it had to be extremely painful. Clarke groaned as soon as Lexa fingers came in contact with her skin. 

Lexa gave Clarke a minute to adjust to the new sensation of skin on skin contact before attempting anything further. Only once she felt that Clarke could handle more, did Lexa feel comfortable continuing. “Babe, is it ok if I move my hand?” Lexa asked quietly and Clarke nodded again. Lexa began to very softly glide her hand up and down Clarke’s shaft being particularly gentle around the head as her fingers floated over the tip. Lexa began to slowly kiss Clarke’s neck as her hand continued to gently stroke Clarke’s cock. “Does this feel good?” 

“Mmm…yeah” Clarke softly mumbled.

Lexa kissed up Clarke’s neck and softly nosed the very swollen gland beneath Clarke’s left ear, deeply inhaling the heavy smell of her Alpha’s new earthy fragrance. Clarke’s new smell was intoxicating, almost addicting even. It a shiver down Lexa’s spine and encouraged a deep throbbing between her legs, but she couldn’t focus on her own needs, not yet. Not while her girlfriend was in her current condition. “I’m sorry you were hurting babe, I’m going to make you feel all better, ok?” 

Clarke’s whole body shuddered again, this time from pleasure instead of pain. “Ok.”

Lexa began stroking Clarke harder, giving her wrist a slight twist every time she rubbed over her swollen knob. Lexa skimmed her thumb over the tip and Clarke’s head dropped back against the shower wall as she screwed her eyes shut. “Fuck” was all Clarke could manage to mutter as Lexa quickened her pace. 

Lexa noticed Clarke’s breathing getting faster and more erratic and she knew she was close. Lexa moved from kisses to gentle bites and licks up and down Clarke’s neck before focusing on her swollen gland. Lexa nipped at the gland and felt Clarke tremble as she let out another breathy “fuuuuck.” Clarke tipped her head forward onto Lexa’s shoulder and rested it there as Lexa upped her pace again, squeezing the engorged head of Clarke’s cock with every pass. 

“Lexa…I can’t hold it…I can’t” Clarke grunted.

“It’s ok baby, you can let go. I want you to.” Lexa whispered in her ear. All it took was two more strokes before Clarke gave another loud grunt and erupted all over Lexa’s hand and stomach. Clarke opened her eyes and looked down at her cum slowly sliding down Lexa’s lower half before disappearing into the shower drain. “Shit Lexa, I’m sorry.” 

“Shhh, Clarke it’s ok,” Lexa whispered as she kissed Clarke’s forehead “we’re in the shower, easy cleanup right?” Her tone was light and Clarke chuckled, “yeah I guess so.” Lexa quickly rewashed both of their bodies before slipping out of the shower. Clarke followed contently and both wrapped themselves into two large fluffy white towels that Lexa had grabbed from their closet. 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led her to their bed, urging her to sit down on the edge and Clarke eagerly complied. Lexa snatched another plush towel from their closet and carefully dried Clarke’s hair before grabbing her brush. Lexa took her time working through the blonde locks, happy that Clarke recently shortened her lengthy golden mane to a more manageable shoulder length bob. Clarke sighed in contentment at Lexa’s tender care, her alpha soothed for the moment by the omega’s gentleness. 

Lexa finished with Clarke’s hair and moved to pull the towel off of Clarke’s now dry body and was unsurprised to find the alpha standing at attention for her again. Her eyes drifted back to Clarke’s face and she could see Clarke’s cheeks redden with clear embarrassment. She suddenly understood why her usually confident and dominant alpha was acting as if she were a teenaged pup who just presented. 

“Clarke…have you ever…is this your first time?” Clarke and Lexa have had sex before, plenty of sex, ridiculously abundant amounts of sex. But this was the first time they had been together through a rut or heat. The first time with Clarke’s very prominent, but now much less angry looking, member. 

Clarke hung her head in shame, clearly flustered by Lexa’s question. “I…uh…yes. I’ve just been working out and masturbating a lot to get through them before, this…” Clarke gestured to her very hard dick “I’ve never been with anyone like this before.”

Lexa smiled and slid her long slender fingers under Clarke’s dimpled chin, gently lifting Clarke’s face up to catch her gaze. “Babe, it’s ok that you haven’t been with anyone else, I’m glad you saved this part of yourself.” She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips, hoping to soothe Clarke’s very obvious anxiety. 

“Are you…are you ok with this?” Clarke gestured to her groin again. “I know we agreed we would help each other through our heats and ruts but this is-”

Lexa cuts Clarke off with a wave of her hand before she can say any more. “Clarke, I knew you were an alpha the second I met you, I know that includes you sometimes having a penis. I’m an omega, we both know how this works.” Lexa smiled again and reached for Clarke’s hands, taking them in her own before locking her eyes on Clarke’s “I want this, and not just because of my biology, I want you Clarke, all of you.” 

“Really?” The earnest look in Clarke’s eyes burned through Lexa. The blue eyes gazing at her with such reverence and adoration were almost too much to take. She felt a shift in the air between them, a new and pervasive warmth cutting directly into her rib cage and settling contently around her thumping heart.

“Yes.” She whispered as she gently pushed Clarke down on their bed. “Really.”

Lexa straddled Clarke and eased down on her body, settling her now flooded center against Clarke’s very hard cock, trapping it on Clarke’s stomach. She looked up at Clarke who was watching her every movement, like a nervous animal about to be ensnared in a trap. Lexa knew her alpha was still too anxious to take the initiative. She leaned down, resting her hands on either side of Clarke’s head before brushing her lips softly against Clarke’s own. “Tell me what you need baby, tell me what you want me to do.” she whispered against Clarke’s lips. 

“Can you…will you ride me?” Clarke asked nervously before biting her lower lip, a nervous tick she had that Lexa found absolutely adorable. 

Lexa smirked as she sat back up. She raised her hips before taking her left hand to gently grasp Clarke’s dick before positioning it at her entrance. She ran the head through her wet folds a few times, making sure that Clarke was well lubricated before slowly lowering herself onto her alpha’s very thick cock. “Fuck babe.” Lexa muttered as she bottomed out on Clarke’s seven inches. She knew she needed to take a minute to adjust to Clarke’s size before she could even think about doing anything else. Clarke’s hands moved from their position on the bed and gripped Lexa’s hips tightly. She looked back up at her alpha’s face and noticed Clarke’s eyes were closed tightly as she was seemingly lost in her own bliss. “Lexa, please don’t move. I’m gonna cum if you move…I can’t...fuck.” 

Lexa smiled at her alpha. “Babe, if you need to cum then cum, we have all night.” 

Clarke opened her eyes at Lexa’s response. “I’m so sorry baby. I just really want this to be good for you.” 

Lexa moved her hands to gently cup Clarke’s face. “Hey, I’m here with you, its already good for me.” She smiled at Clarke. 

Clarke smiled back. “You’re a sap, you know that right?” 

Lexa chuckled. “I know, but I’m being serious.” She leaned down and gently kissed her alpha. “Take what you need baby.” 

Clarke nodded her head and squeezed Lexa’s hips, encouraging her to move. Lexa rolled her hips a few times earning a few loud moans in response from Clarke. She placed her hands on Clarke’s ribs for support and began a slow and torturous rhythm. She could feel her own release building in the pit of her stomach at every thrust. Clarke’s cock filled her perfectly and she could feel it repeatedly hitting her front wall at just the right spot. The way they fit together, it was almost as if Clarke was made just for her. 

“Fuck Lex, you feel so good.” Clarke grunted as Clarke’s hands gently squeezed her hips again, encouraging a faster speed. Lexa obliged and began a ruthless pace on Clarke’s dick, making sure to swivel her hips between each hard thrust. The loud slapping sound of skin on skin and breathy moans filled their bedroom. She slid her hands up to Clarke’s breasts and rolled the tight pink buds in between her fingertips. “Ugh, fuck babe” Clarke moaned obscenely. Lexa smirked to herself again; she absolutely loved Clarke’s breasts and knew that her nipples were particularly sensitive to Lexa's touch. 

The swollen head of Clarke’s dick inside of her hitting that sweet spot that only Clarke could ever find had her seconds from going over the edge. She could also feel Clarke’s knot beginning to form at the base of her cock. Lexa knew that outside of her heat it would be incredibly painful to take Clarke’s knot. Lexa could also tell by Clarke’s breathing and low guttural moans that she wasn’t going to last much longer either. Clarke must have sensed that Lexa was close and moved her left hand from Lexa’s hip and began to slowly stroke her swollen clit. That was all it took.

Lexa’s head fell back as a tidal wave of pleasure took control of her body. “Uhhh, Clarke…fuck babe. Fuck” Lexa felt her frame twitching and writhing as if she no longer had any control over her own muscles. Clarke took over and continued slow, deep thrusts as her insides forcefully clenched and pulsed around Clarke’s member while she rode out one of the best orgasms of her life. When it was over, Lexa crumpled boneless onto Clarke’s chest. 

“Lex, I’m gonna…I need to pull out.” Clarke’s tone was desperate. 

“I can’t…my legs don’t work” was all Lexa could mumble into Clarke’s neck as she took in deep ragged breaths of her alpha’s heady scent.

Before she could even realize what was happening, Lexa was rolled quickly onto her back as Clarke withdrew from her soaked pussy. Clarke’s hand gripped her shaft and she only had to pump her knot once before she grunted and jerked as she exploded all over Lexa’s stomach. Lexa’s wolf felt only frustration at the scene playing out in front of her, her inner omega needing to take her alpha’s seed. But she also knew now was not the time.

Lexa looked down at the hot white liquid now covering her abdomen. “Again?” she laughed.

Clarke scrunched her nose and shrugged her shoulders “uh…sorry?” They both looked at each other and laughed as Clarke collapsed on top of her and began lavishing her face and neck with gentle kisses. Her alpha sated for the moment. 

Clarke trapped Lexa’s plump bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle nibble before allowing her tongue to sneak into Lexa’s mouth for a deep kiss. Lexa closed her eyes and took her alpha in. The sweet kiss expressing to her exactly how Clarke felt. She wanted to savor this moment. She knew she was in love with Clarke. She knew it every morning that she woke up with Clarke’s strong arms wrapped around her, every night when Clarke came home from her late classes and promptly sought her out and peppered her face with kisses relentlessly until Lexa giggled. She knew in every moan and sigh that escaped from Clarke’s lips during the hours tucked away in this bedroom. She knew. And in this kiss she thought that maybe Clarke did too.

They hadn’t said it to each other. Not yet. 

Lexa snaked her hands around Clarke’s back, pulling her impossibly closer, enjoying the feeling of their skin melted against each other’s. She wanted to hold her there, keeping her as close as she can for as long as she could. She wanted to bask in their afterglow and the warm feeling of home and safety that her alpha provided for her. She never wanted this moment to end. Her stomach, however, had other ideas.

Clarke picked her head up as her eyes scanned Lexa’s face curiously. “Was that your stomach?” Of course Clarke’s finely tuned lupine ears heard the ravenous growl that had escaped from her midsection. 

“Someone did promise me eggplant parm.” Lexa spoke with a wide smirk on her face.

“Someone did.” Clarke smiled. 

Clarke stopped smiling and looked down at Lexa. Her blue eyes soft and gentle, full of nothing but care and adoration. Sweet blue eyes that felt like they were reaching right into Lexa’s soul. “Thank you for being patient with me, for being understanding about my first time, for taking care of me. You’re amazing, you know that? That’s why I… thanks for being you.”

Clarke’s voice was deep and rough and full of emotion. Lexa didn’t know what to say. She moved her hands to cup Clarke’s cheeks and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “Clarke, of course. You’re my girl, I…I will always take care of you.” She whispered softly and Clarke offered her a shy smile. 

“Well you’re also my girl and I promised you a home cooked dinner, and as the good alpha that I am, I will now go and provide eggplant parm for my very hungry omega.” Clarke spoke with a small chuckle, the mood now considerably lighter. 

Clarke moved to try and roll off of Lexa, but the sticky substance she had left all over Lexa’s front made the action difficult, as it had now become an almost slimy glue between their bodies.

Clarke looked down between them and laughed. “Maybe we should shower again?”

“Yeah,” Lexa laughed with Clarke, “that’s probably a good idea.”


	2. Lexa's Even Bigger Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's heat begins and she needs her alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just let me start by saying I am overwhelmed by the response to my little Alpha Clarke/Omega Lexa story. I appreciate you all reading my stuff. 
> 
> I am also tagging this story with the Clexa Week 2017 prompt for roommates. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Two days. That’s how long it took for her heat to kick in after Clarke’s rut started. It wasn’t due for another week and her alpha had sent her full speed into her heat after only two days and like Clarke’s rut her heat had come on quickly and harshly. Tonight, at 2:47 am to be exact.

 

Lexa woke up in a pool of hot sweat and kicked off the now scratchy and irritating sheet that had been covering her naked body. Every inch of her skin was ablaze and her blood felt like it had been turned to boiling lava. Had she not already been naked from the previous evening’s activities she would have surely ripped off all of her bedclothes.

 

Lexa quickly turned her head to see if her actions had stirred Clarke from her well-earned slumber. The moonlight creeping in from their large bedroom window cast a soft glow throughout the room and the only things that caught her vision was a mess of blonde hair splayed out over their pillows and an adorable naked butt that had somehow been the only part of Clarke’s body that was uncovered.

 

Lexa felt another surge of lava course though her body and she knew she needed to do something to cool her skin. She slowly slid off the bed and walked the few steps to their bathroom quietly closing the door behind her. She clicked on the light and was startled by the sight of her own reflection in the mirror. Her entire body was completely flushed, the obvious rise in her internal temperature making it’s presence visibly known. She turned on the sink and cupped her hands underneath the faucet. She brought the cold water up to rinse her face several times. The cooling effect she was hoping for was almost non-existent.

 

It was called a heat for a reason, but hers had never been like this. She knew it was because she had never gone through one in the presence of an alpha before. Lexa had learned in her mandatory (only for omegas much to Lexa’s annoyance) “Alpha/Omega Dynamics” class that alpha and omegas who lived together could sync their reproductive cycles and those synced cycles were incredibly potent as the ultimate biological goal was for the alpha to impregnate the omega. She suddenly understood why she had found Clarke crumpled up in pain on the floor a few days before.

 

Clarke’s rut had been…intense. They had spent almost every minute of the last forty-eight hours locked away in their cozy apartment. Clarke’s rut caused her inner alpha wolf to emerge and Clarke fully gave herself over to it. After her initial shyness and hesitation, Clarke had become more and more confident and dominant, especially in the bedroom.

 

She had also become extremely protective of her omega, refusing last night to let Lexa leave the apartment when they had all but run out of food. As if any other alpha would be caught within twenty feet of Lexa as her person was completely smothered by Clarke’s heavy and powerful rut pheromones. Lexa had to wait until Clarke fell asleep before she could sneak down to the corner market to restock their empty cupboards and barren refrigerator. While she normally found this type of alpha behavior boorish and juvenile, Lexa’s inner omega was swooning at her alpha’s protective display of dominance.

 

Lexa sighed. The more she tried to cool her skin, the more it just burned. She soaked a soft washcloth in cold water and covered her eyes and her forehead with it, hoping that maybe the prolonged contact might soothe the fire that had engulfed her whole body. The cool fabric only managed to take a bit of the edge off and Lexa wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. As soon as her mind stopped thinking about the heat blazing though her body, it started thinking about Clarke. And her thoughts were far from Sunday School appropriate, they were down right filthy. She thought about Clarke on top of her, Clarke behind her, Clarke taking her in every position known to human existence. She saw herself on her hands and knees presenting her backside for mounting while baring her neck to Clarke in submission, a vision that now kept playing on a loop over and over in her mind.

 

Lexa pulled off the now hot washcloth and shook the vivid thoughts out of her head. “What the actual fuck?” she muttered. She was not some submissive omega bitch who was subservient to an alpha. She balked at such traditional and archaic behavior, as if an omega’s only purpose was to lie on their backs until they popped out litter after litter of pups. Lexa closed her eyes again and _that_ image pervaded her clouded brain, her stomach swollen with pups, swollen with Clarke’s pups. It was then replaced by another persistent image that unknowingly snuck its way into her head, an image of two beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed pups with chubby legs and drooling grins crawling around on the floor with their proud sire.

 

A gentle knock on the door jarred her brain from its invented scene of domesticity.

 

“Lexa, are you ok?” Clarke’s voice sliced through the wooden barrier between them and curled comfortably around her like a warm blanket. It also prompted a deep and unrelenting pulsing sensation between her legs.

 

“Lexa?” She wanted to answer, she wanted to call for her alpha, but the intense throbbing of her clit made even the simple act of speaking now impossibly difficult.

 

“Lexa, I’m coming in.”

 

Clarke slowly opened the door. She attempted to take a step across the threshold but quickly stopped. Lexa looked up at her alpha. Clarke’s face had fixed itself into a painful grimace as she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths through her nose. Lexa knew that once the door was opened Clarke would catch the full scent of her heat-saturated pheromones and she could see the internal struggle playing out across Clarke’s beautiful features. Lexa recognized that Clarke was fully engaged in a heated battle with her biological alpha urges to fuck and claim. She had been warned that during heats some alphas couldn’t control themselves, their inner wolves simply far too violent and aggressive. But Lexa wasn’t afraid. She trusted Clarke.

 

It took a moment for Clarke to regain her composure. She opened her eyes and began breathing slowly though her mouth. Her gaze softened as her eyes fixed themselves on Lexa’s. Clarke moved slowly towards Lexa, being careful not to frighten or startle her. She reached out her left hand and lightly stroked Lexa’s cheek with her fingers. The scorching five-alarm fire that had been consuming Lexa alive was now suddenly downgraded to a mere smoldering ember under Clarke’s gentle touch and Lexa melted into her alpha’s strong arms.

 

“It’s ok baby.” Clarke rubbed her hands lightly over Lexa’s back drawing a full body shudder from the omega. Lexa found her sleepy voice both soothing and arousing. “You’re ok. You’re safe.” Lexa just nuzzled into Clarke’s neck, allowing her alpha’s robust scent to invade her senses. She had thought Clarke smelled good before but now her scent was so enticing, so intoxicating, Lexa felt like she was drunk off of one lungful.

 

Clarke pulled away from Lexa, much to Lexa’s obvious dismay. She wanted, no she _needed_ to be close to her alpha. Clarke offered her a reassuring smile. “I’m going to run you a cool bath. You’ve done nothing but take care of me that last few days, it’s time that I took care of you.” She placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s forehead and moved to fill their tub.

 

Clarke dropped a capful of bubble bath into the water and brought a soft fluffy towel over for Lexa and rested it on the edge of the tub. She walked to the bedroom closet and fished out a few scented votive candles. After lighting them she placed them all around the bathroom and clicked off the vanity light, creating a soft and soothing environment for her omega. “Ok baby all ready, go ahead and hop in.”

 

Lexa was confused. “You’re not joining me?”

 

Clarke chuckled quietly. “No babe, this is just for you, go ahead and relax. I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit. Call me if you need me, ok?”

 

Lexa nodded her head and nervously watched her alpha leave the room. Her inner wolf wanted to follow her; wanted to be wherever her alpha was. She then looked over at the puffy white clouds of foam that protruded out of their deep claw foot tub. Maybe a little soak wouldn’t hurt.

 

She settled into the bubbles and the tepid water felt like heaven. The water soothed her skin and took the edge off the heavy throbbing between her legs. She leaned back and watched as the candlelight flickered across the tiled walls of the room. Lexa loved her candles and she loved Clarke for thinking of them. Lexa let out a soft sigh. She loved Clarke, more than anything, more than the mere words could properly convey. She knew she needed to say those words. After, she would do it after all of this heat and rut nonsense was over, when she and Clarke had clear lust-addled free minds they would sit and talk. Yes, she thought to herself, this was a good plan.

 

Clarke poked her head back in the door about twenty minutes later. Lexa could tell Clarke seemed to be much more in control of her inner alpha. She came over and sat on the edge of the tub taking one of Lexa’s hands in hers. “Feeling better?”

 

Lexa was lulled by her alpha’s soothing touch. “Hmmm. Much.”

 

Clarke sighed quietly before looking down at their joined hands. “I know the last few days have been a little crazy and I was expecting to be out of my rut before your heat started but…we should probably talk about a few things.”

 

A nervous pit settled into Lexa’s stomach as a thousand different questions ran through her mind. Did Clarke not want to help Lexa through her heat? Did she regret them doing this together? Was she not a good enough omega? Was Clarke going to break up with her?

 

Clarke cleared her throat and spoke quietly. “I want you to- will you take my knot?”

 

Lexa let out the deep breath she was holding in before her lips curled up into a big smile. “Ok.”

 

Clarke’s head shot up at her answer. “Ok? That’s all your gonna say?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean I kinda thought that was going to happen anyways and I have my implant so no chance of any accidents. So yeah, ok.” Lexa’s stomach turned at the word “accidents” as if carrying Clarke’s pups could ever be reduced to just a simple mishap.

 

Clarke let out the deep breath that she had apparently been holding in and nodded in agreement. “Ok.”

 

Clarke looked down at their hands again as she gently rubbed her thumb over Lexa’s skin. “What about…bites?”

 

Bites. They haven’t even said “I love you” yet and now here they were talking about mating bites. They both had only a few months left before they graduated and Clarke was going to Columbia in New York to get her Masters in Architecture and Lexa was staying at UPenn to get her MBA. By then end of the summer they would be more than two hours apart. They had never even talked about what that meant for their relationship, now here they were in a bathroom talking about lifetime commitments. But wasn’t this what Lexa really wanted? She was in love with Clarke and wanted everything that came with that admission. The vision of two little blonde pups playing on the floor with their beautiful sire popped into her mind again.

 

“We shouldn’t.” Lexa blurted out before she even knew what she was saying.

 

Clarke looked back up at her and Lexa thought she could see a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. “No we… we um…yeah you’re right. It’s probably not the best idea.”

 

“Right.” Only it wasn’t right. Lexa nodded in agreement as she internally cursed her impulsive response to instantly panic whenever it came to stressful personal situations. At school she was a determined, carefully measured and committed student. In her personal life she was nothing but a lost little pup. Clarke gave her the opportunity to say what she wanted to say, to tell her that she didn’t want Clarke just for a few more months. She wanted Clarke to be her mate. She wanted Clarke for a lifetime.

 

Clarke stood and grabbed the towel, holding it open for Lexa. “Let’s get you dried off.”

 

Lexa stood and stepped out of the tub, allowing Clarke to wrap the soft towel around her body. Standing near her alpha caused the dull throbbing in between her legs to escalate back into a thunderous roar. Clarke must have smelled her arousal because after she wrapped herself up in the towel and turned back to face Clarke she noticed that her alpha was now standing at full mast. Clarke followed Lexa’s eyes down to where her attention was now focused and only chuckled.

 

“Come on babe. Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

Lexa just nodded, eyes still focused on Clarke’s very erect cock. “Yep back to bed.”

 

Lexa was surprised when she walked back into their shared bedroom. The window was cracked just enough to let a cool breeze flow into the room. Fresh sheets had been put on the bed as well as a clean quilt that was folded neatly by the footboard. The twinkle lights that Lexa had strung up haphazardly around the ceiling when they moved in were lit and their soft golden light filtered throughout the room. On the floor near her side of the bed was a large red cooler filled with water, juice, six sandwiches, yogurt, and fresh fruit. Stacked neatly besides the cooler were boxes of various snacks including the pistachio trail mix that was Lexa’s favorite.

 

Lexa turned to look at Clarke who was smiling shyly. “Babe?”

 

Clarke just looked down at the hardwood floor, which she was suddenly finding very interesting. “I just wanted to make sure your were comfortable and had everything you needed.”

 

Lexa smiled at her alpha as she walked over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler twisted it open and took a long drink. She set the bottle on the nightstand and sat on the bed, patting the spot beside her to encourage Clarke to come sit down. As Clarke sat beside her a rush of her strong rut pheromones hit Lexa’s sensitive nose and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips or the flood of wetness that had escaped from her core.

 

Clarke turned and eyed Lexa with a raised eyebrow, her sly smirk showing that she was clearly able to sense the effect she had on Lexa. “Are you ok babe?”

 

“Mmm.” Lexa had to bite her lip. Clarke’s normally deep and sultry voice now just seemed to be dripping with sex. Lexa closed her eyes and the images of Clarke taking her in every way possible ran though her mind again. Now she was the one fighting the internal battle. Her every omega instinct told her to submit and bow to her alpha’s every whim, to let her alpha to rut into her and accept her alpha’s seed into her empty womb. Lexa’s biology was wreaking havoc on her brain and she felt the anxiety slowly creep into her body.

 

She felt Clarke grasp her hand again watched as her alpha rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. “You’re anxious.” Lexa only nodded, she cursed her body for betraying her by emitting distress pheromones. She didn’t want Clarke to feel her anxiety. “It’s ok if you’re not ready. We don’t have to do anything.”

 

Lexa turned to Clarke in disbelief; she could feel her pumping out her soothing pheromones, trying to comfort Lexa. “After the last two days you would be ok with not doing anything?”

 

Clarke smiled as she grabbed Lexa’s other hand, holding them both soothingly in her own. “I know we’ve been um…busy the last few days and I know it’s hard to fight our urges. But yeah, if you are uncomfortable or not ready for more right now then that’s ok.” Clarke took a deep breath, her blue eyes soft and glistening with unshed tears. “Lexa, I love you. I would never force you to do anything you’re not ready to do, no matter what may have already happened between us.”

 

Lexa sucked in an unexpected breath at Clarke’s words. Her heart began beating so rapidly she swore it was seconds away from jumping out of her chest and running out the door. The genuine look in Clarke’s eyes told Lexa that she spoke only the truth. “Clarke,” she whispered quietly as she leaned in and brushed her lips across her alpha’s before giving them a soft kiss. “I love you too.”

 

Clarke kissed her again and she could feel her alpha smiling into the kiss. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Lexa whispered before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck as she turned her head deepening their kiss and allowing Clarke’s tongue entry. Their kisses started slow but quickly turned more heated and Lexa removed herself from her alpha and lay back on the bed, scooting her body up the mattress until her head rested comfortably on their pillows. Clarke crawled onto the bed and moved her body over Lexa’s, careful to not place her full weight down on her.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Lexa looked up at her alpha. She thought she could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes that held only pure affection. “I’m sure.”

 

Clarke slowly eased down on top of Lexa settling comfortably between her legs. She leaned in to kiss Lexa again. It was different than the heated kisses of just a few minutes earlier, it was soft and slow and full of all the sentiment they shared between them. Clarke moved from her lips, slowly trailing kisses across her cheek and chin before moving down to her neck, gently nuzzling the gland behind Lexa’s ear while taking in deep breaths of the omega’s heat soaked scent. Lexa closed her eyes as she felt Clarke nosing her gland. Why did she open her mouth and say she didn’t want Clarke’s bite? What was she thinking? Because right now as far as Lexa was concerned there wasn’t anything more in this universe that she wanted more than to be Clarke’s mate. But Clarke, being Clarke, respected what Lexa had requested and moved away from her ear, leaving her throat unmarked before gently kissing down her neck and chest as she moved further down her body.

 

Clarke settled over her breasts with a smile. As much as Lexa was a fan of Clarke’s ample bosom, Clarke was as much of a fan of her smaller (but perfectly sized according to Clarke) chest. Clarke’s tongue dipped out between her teeth and she slowly rolled it around the already stiff pink bud earning a soft sigh from the girl underneath her. Lexa had learned long ago that Clarke and her tongue were certainly a talented pair and Clarke had learned long ago exactly how to use that talent on Lexa’s very willing body.

 

Clarke took the nipple in her mouth, gently nibbling with her teeth before rolling her tongue over the bud again. She pressed her lips against the bud and sucked in her breath sending an icy cold sensation over the nipple before taking it eagerly into her mouth. Clarke began sucking fervently on the delicate skin. “Oh God Clarke.” The moans were falling easy from Lexa’s lips with every touch from her alpha. Clarke only smirked against her skin as she moved from her nipple, laying gentle kisses on the underside of her breast before moving to the valley between them and then to the peak of her other breast, lavishing that stiff bud with the same attention as she gave the other. Lexa never thought she could cum from Clarke’s mouth on her breasts but before she knew it her body was shaking uncontrollably as her fingers laced themselves through blonde locks, holding her alpha in place as she felt her entire body tighten in anticipation of it’s impeding release. “Ugh Clarke, fuck…fuck” Lexa moaned as the powerful orgasm rocked through her.

 

Lexa released the grip on Clarkes’ hair and Clarke immediately picked her head up as her omega lay panting beneath her. “Did you just?” But the pink flush on Lexa’s cheeks and chest and the lazy grin on her lips told the alpha everything she needed to know. “Well that’s…new.” Clarke uttered with a smug smile on her lips.

 

Lexa could only laugh at her alpha’s prideful grin. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so pleased with yourself babe.”

 

Clarke laughed with her, “Hmm, you’re right baby, we are only getting started.” With that she moved her lips to Lexa’s stomach, being certain to cover every inch of her abdomen with light kisses as she trailed down to the neatly trimmed brown curls of Lexa’s mound. Lexa could only pick her head up and watch her alpha’s every move, waiting with great anticipation for Clarke to take her talented tongue exactly where she needed it most. Clarke only smirked at her again as she pressed a light kiss to her curls before moving down and settling between her thighs. Lexa dropped her head back on the pillows in obvious frustration.

 

“Patience baby.” Her alpha purred from in between her legs. “Patience.”

 

Lexa could only nod her head as Clarke began to trail soft kisses on the inside of her thigh, moving slowly up before turning her attention to the other thigh and kissing slowly down. Lexa wanted to shout at her alpha and demand that this teasing nonsense stop, but Clarke asked for patience and she was sure her patience would be more than rewarded so she tried her hardest to comply. But if Clarke didn’t get her mouth on her in the next two seconds she was going to scream.

 

Clarke must have sensed her increasing eagerness and she moved up her thigh, grazing her teeth over a hipbone before lightly kissing a path back to her omega’s center. Lexa knew her arousal was evident and she raised her head again to see her alpha admiring the omega spread out before her. She captured Lexa’s gaze and held it as she dipped her head down and ran her tongue slowly through Lexa’s wet folds.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Lexa’s head dropped back again as she let out a low guttural moan. She felt Clarke lick through her folds again, seemingly trying to collect every bit of Lexa’s essence on her tongue. Lexa’s left hand gripped the sheet beneath her as her right hand tangled itself back in Clarke’s golden mane. Clarke teasingly began to slowly dip the tip of her tongue in and out of Lexa’s entrance before driving it deep inside. Lexa shut her eyes, lost in the immense pleasure of Clarke slowly and deeply fucking her with her mouth. She felt her imminent release coiling deep in her lower abdomen as her hips moved in time with Clarke’s thrusts.

 

She felt Clarke remove her tongue from inside of her and Lexa almost registered a verbal protest before she felt it rolling over her throbbing clit. “Oh my fucking God Clarke” was all she could mumble as her back arched off the bed and her hips hurled themselves uncontrollably into Clarke’s face seeking more contact with her alpha’s mouth. Clarke moved her right hand to take Lexa’s left, which was still tangled in the bed sheet beneath them. She interlaced their fingers and Lexa held on to her alpha for dear life as she gently nipped at her clit with her teeth before circling the hard little bud with her tongue.

 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s clit into her mouth and began sucking on her omega’s pulsing nub. Lexa’s skin was tingling and her blood was pounding in her ears. Even with her eyes closed she could see white stars bursting across her field of vision. She opened her mouth but the only things that escaped her lips were incoherent whimpers. She felt her muscles tense and she arched her back off the bed again as Clarke’s mouth worked her clit. She gripped Clarke’s hand tightly as her alpha’s gentle sucking finally sent a mind-blowing but silent orgasm soaring though every last inch of her body.

 

Lexa collapsed back onto the mattress as Clarke pressed a light peck on her sensitive clit before climbing back up the omega’s now limp body.

 

Clarke kissed her lips softly. “Was that ok baby?”

 

Lexa moved her index finger to Clarke’s lips effectively silencing her. “Shhh. I need a minute.”

 

Clarke only chuckled before settling on the bed beside her omega. She molded her body around Lexa’s as she propped her head up on one hand. She used her other hand to play with the ends of Lexa’s hair, tenderly twisting the long chestnut curls around her fingers. Lexa smiled sweetly at her alpha’s attentiveness. Clarke knew how much she loved it when she played with her hair. Lexa also knew Clarke has had a raging hard-on for the last thirty or so minutes, yet here she was thoughtfully comforting her omega instead of seeking to satisfy her own alpha needs.

 

Lexa reached for the hand that was running through her hair and intertwined their fingers again before leaving a light kiss on the back of Clarke’s hand. She rolled over facing her alpha and left another light kiss on her collarbone before trailing gentle kisses up Clarke’s neck. Lexa nudged Clarke’s still swollen gland and took in a deep breath of her alpha’s scent. Over the last few days she had gotten used to Clarke’s heavy rut induced smell. It was both arousing and calming in ways she couldn’t even understand yet alone explain. She gazed up at her alpha before drawing her in for a deep kiss.

 

Lexa pulled away from Clarke’s lips and spoke quietly in a soft whisper “I want you Clarke.” She saw as she looked deeply into Clarke’s eyes that Clarke understood exactly what she meant. Clarke rolled Lexa onto her back before settling her lower half between her legs again. Clarke reached down and grabbed her hard cock, gliding the head through Lexa’s folds. Once Clarke was satisfied that she had enough lubrication she looked back at Lexa and offered a small smile. Lexa knew Clarke was asking for permission and she nodded her consent. Clarke entered her slowly, giving Lexa plenty of time to adjust to her size before finally bottoming out.

 

Lexa moaned and her inner wolf howled at the feeling of her alpha’s full seven inches seated perfectly inside of her. This felt different than the enthusiastic fucking of Clarke’s rut. Maybe it was just her heat talking, but to Lexa this felt bigger, more significant. Like two errant pieces of the same puzzle finally clicking into their rightful places.

 

Lexa wrapped her long arms around Clarke’s back telling Clarke that she was ready for more. Clarke began to slowly pull her hips back, withdrawing from inside Lexa only slightly before pushing back in. Clarke settled on her elbows that were placed on each side of Lexa’s chest before hooking her arms underneath Lexa’s, wrapping her fingers around the soft skin of Lexa’s shoulders. The position was extremely intimate. Clarke bumped her nose against Lexa’s. “You ok baby?”

 

Lexa looked up at Clarke before picking her head up to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Lexa felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotion as she looked into the ocean blue eyes of her alpha. “I’m perfect.”

 

Clarke began slowly pumping in and out of her, the thrusts gentle but deep. Lexa closed her eyes. She could tell her heat made her incredibly sensitive, it was as if she could feel every vein and ridge on Clarke’s cock as it hit the deepest parts within her. She could feel the swollen head rubbing the puffy spot on her front wall with every pass.

 

“Clarke…God baby you feel so good.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and hooked her legs around her alpha’s strong thighs and anchored herself to the magnificent woman on top of her.

 

Lexa wanted Clarke closer. She wanted Clarke to wholly envelop every inch of her body. She had never felt anything like this before, her every sense amplified. She could feel Clarke’s hot breath on her neck, she could hear Clarke’s soft grunts with every thrust of her hips, she could smell their combined arousal hanging thick in air around them, she moaned at the taste of Clarke’s soft lips as they surged into her own. Her skin was once again utterly in flames, but it was a fire that Lexa wanted to completely devour her every molecule, never to be extinguished. Clarke captured her lips again in a deep kiss as Lexa’s hips rose to meet Clarke’s thrusts, alpha and omega fully in sync.

 

Lexa could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. Clarke kept a steady pace with her every thrust sending a bolt of lightening shooting through Lexa’s body. Her legs were tingling, her arms trembling, her stomach muscles taught. She was teetering on the precipice looking down into the abyss and she did not even care. She was with Clarke and she would gladly dive headfirst into the bottomless chasm with her alpha by her side.

 

She could feel Clarke’s knot brushing up against her entrance. She knew her alpha was close to her own release. Clarke kissed her lips again before resting her forehead on Lexa’s.

 

“It’s probably gonna hurt a little. You tell me if you want me to stop ok?”

 

Lexa nodded “ok.”

 

Clarke slowed her pace, wanting to give Lexa enough time to adjust to the new sensations. Lexa let out a gasp as she felt the rock hard knot slide past her entrance. Clarke halted her movement as her eyes anxiously examined Lexa’s face.

 

“Baby, I’m alright, I just need to get used to it.”

 

Clarke nodded and resumed her movements, pushing her knot slowly into Lexa. Lexa could feel her insides burning with the stretch as the knot moved deeper. Her fingers scratched into her alpha’s back and she could feel Clarke trembling above her. She could see the beads of sweat accumulating on her alpha’s brow. Lexa was amazed by Clarke’s restraint, any other alpha would be rutting carelessly into her but Clarke was holding her inner beast at bay.

 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s knot pressing against the head her cervix. She closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on Clarke. She knew it might hurt but she didn’t expect the sharp stab of pain as the knot squeezed through the tight entrance. One last thrust of Clarke’s hips was all it took to finally push through. The pain quickly turned back to pleasure and Lexa groaned as she felt the knot settle deep in her womb, her inner omega jubilant at finally being tied to her alpha.

 

Clarke dropped her head to Lexa’s neck and nosed her swollen gland before gently kissing down the delicate skin of her neck. “I love you Lexa. I love you so much.” Lexa didn’t hear Clarke’s words as much as she felt them on her skin. Lexa pulled her hands from their resting spot on her alpha’s back and moved to cup the soft skin of her flushed cheeks. “I love you too baby, more than you could ever know.”

 

Lexa moved in and kissed her alpha, her tongue slipping between Clarke’s bee stung lips. Lexa poured every ounce of her feelings for Clarke into this kiss, slow, gentle and sweet.

 

Lexa pulled back, overwhelmed by the rapid pounding of her heart and the plump tears falling freely from her eyes. She couldn’t deny what she wanted anymore, she needed all of her alpha and she wanted Clarke to know her every inner desire.

 

“I want your bite. I want to be your mate. I want to have your pups.”

 

Now it was Clarke who couldn’t hold back the tears. “Lexa.” Clarke whispered quietly as if she were speaking a hushed prayer.

 

“I meant what I said when you started your rut. I want _all_ of you Clarke. Forever.”

 

Clarke sniffled as her lips turned up in a sweet smile. “You know, I knew the first time I saw you at the counter in Starbucks ordering that ridiculous pink drink. One look into those green eyes and I was a goner. I thought to myself, this woman is going to ruin me because I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to figure out a way to make her my mate.”

 

Lexa’s could feel her lips extending into the biggest smile she thinks she’s ever smiled as Clarke pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I want all of you too Lexa. Forever.”

 

With that admission Clarke began rolling her hips. Being tied together didn’t allow them much room to move and the spilling of secret and mutual declarations temporarily stalled both of their approaching orgasms, but Lexa could only feel her body surging with nothing but incredible pleasure at Clarke’s every movement.

 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke again pulling her close as her alpha rolled her pelvis in circles while delicately pushing into her. The thrusts were short, moving only an inch maybe two, but it was all Lexa needed. She looked into Clarke’s eyes as her whole body clenched and convulsed. She let out a loud cry into the quiet night as she reached her release and her alpha was there with her as they fell over the edge together.

 

Clarke roared as she came and Lexa could feel Clarke’s seed exploding into her, her own soaked pussy contracting and rippling along Clarke’s cock in response, milking her alpha for every drop. Clarke turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. Lexa bared her teeth and bit down into the soft flesh.

 

“I love you.” Clarke moaned out in a soft sigh as she released into Lexa again.

 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered as she exposed her own neck and gasped as she felt Clarke’s fangs piercing her skin. The feeling was euphoric. Like she was floating high above the clouds in a deep blue sky with no beginning or end. There was no fear, no remorse, only pure elation. Two finally one.

 

With their bond complete, Clarke who was now completely spent, collapsed unceremoniously onto Lexa. Lexa began licking gently at the bite on her mate’s neck while simultaneously nuzzling her gland. The scent had subtly changed into something lighter. Orange, vanilla and a hint of cinnamon with just an edge of the woodsy fragrance of Clarke’s rut. Lexa beamed, this was _their_ scent.

 

Clarke pecked tender kisses on her cheeks and jaw before kissing her lips briefly.

 

“Hello my mate.” She whispered with a tiny giggle.

 

“Hello _my_ mate.” Lexa whispered back with her own little giggle.

 

Clarke settled her head on Lexa’s chest as they lay contentedly together in their queen size bed. Bodies intertwined, hands gently caressing each other’s skin, souls eagerly soaking in each other’s presence all while the city’s nocturnal ambience soothingly poured through their open bedroom window.

 

Then, as if on cue, the sound of the mighty roar of an angry and grumbling empty stomach.

 

Clarke only laughed as she snuggled closer into Lexa’s chest. “I guess sex really makes you work up an appetite babe.”

 

“Clarke, we ate dinner like nine hours ago. Of course I’m hungry.”

 

Clarke picked up her head and smirked at her omega. “Good thing you snuck out and picked up some groceries.”

 

“Yeah, or we would’ve been eating the furniture instead of those really delicious looking sandwiches you made that are sitting just right over there.” Lexa observed, as she not so subtly gestured at the cooler full of food. “Waiting to be eaten by a very hungry omega. Who needs her alpha to reach over and grab her one, and maybe a drink and some of that trail mix while you’re there.”

 

“Wow, just mated and so demanding already.” Clarke replied with feigned annoyance all while attempting to hide her beaming grin. “What are you going to be like when you’re pregnant?”

 

“Even more hungry, so you, my mate, better get used to providing me with lots of delicious food.”

 

“Like eggplant parm?” Clarke asked with a mischievous smirk.

 

Lexa looked up at her alpha, her heart bursting with pure affection and unconditional love. She didn’t think she could ever be any happier.

 

“Especially eggplant parm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! Chapter 3 will be added as an epilogue sometime in the near future.


	3. Epliogue (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump five years into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I know I promised an epilogue for this story a few months ago, but I got about half way though and ran into a terrible case of writer's block. It broke about two weeks ago and I've been hammering away at this epilogue and it rapidly turned into a monster. I've decided to break it up into two parts, the second part is almost complete, so I should have it up soon. There is decidedly more fluff in the first part and more smut in the second. Just so you guys know.
> 
> I've also expanded their universe a little bit so let me introduce you to Raven Woods, Lexa's adopted sister.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on this story, I really appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Enjoy!

Five years later...

Lexa was walking up the quiet block to their cozy Brooklyn loft, one hand carrying her leather briefcase, the other a full bag of groceries. Ominous dark grey clouds formed a gloomy canopy over the city and a light drizzle had begun to fall, but Lexa didn’t even notice. She was lost deep within her own thoughts. Despite the miserable weather, today was a very exciting day and Lexa couldn’t wait to share her good news with Clarke. She had been thinking about her beautiful alpha all day and reminiscing about their years together. Remembering how they went from near broke college students in Philadelphia to successful professionals here in the Big Apple.

They had decided to stay in New York after Clarke graduated top of her class from Columbia with her Masters in Architecture and had been offered a job right after graduation at the prestigious civil design firm of Polis and Azgeda. It was Clarke’s dream job and there was no way Lexa could deny her mate that opportunity.

Lexa moved to New York immediately after she finished her MBA and had been working on Wall Street at an asset management firm. She was rising quickly through the ranks, as she was just recently named Director of Diversifications. Lexa had just turned twenty-six and was the youngest person ever appointed to that position.

Things were going very well for them. Professionally they were both on exceptional career tracks and they were both making great money. Personally their relationship had never been better. That of course, was not always the case.

Clarke’s parents were less than pleased that they had mated so young. Lexa had only met Clarke’s parents once before they had completed their bond. Let’s just say that when Clarke brought Lexa home that first Christmas with fresh mating bites on their necks, Abby and Jake both nearly passed out cold.

After an hour long lecture about how irresponsible they were, how they still had so much schooling left, how they would be living several hours apart, how they had only experienced one alpha/omega and they didn’t know what was out in the rest of the world for them was enough to make Lexa doubt their decision to mate. But Clarke, her wonderful, amazing, loving Clarke, would not let that doubt sit in her mind. She grabbed Lexa by the hand and stormed right out of the Griffin household yelling to her parents that if they didn’t accept her decisions and her mate then they didn’t need to be in their lives.

It would be a whole year before they would see Abby and Jake again. They had spent the next few holidays with Lexa’s adopted sister Raven. She was two years older than Lexa and like Lexa, an omega. Lexa was nervous to bring Clarke around an unmated omega, but Raven had always said Clarke smelled “kinda gross, like a wet dog” which always made Lexa laugh, her alpha smelled amazing, she didn’t know how Raven could find Clarke’s scent “gross.” It didn’t matter anyways; Clarke only had eyes for Lexa.

Clarke’s parents gradually became more accepting of their relationship. Abby and Jake still weren’t thrilled, but when they realized that Lexa made their daughter incredibly happy and she wasn’t going anywhere, they really couldn’t continue to object. Raven, of course, had always been more than supportive of her little sister. After their mother passed from cancer and their sire passed two years later in a work accident, it was only the two of them. Lexa always wished their parents had lived to see how well she and her sister turned out.

Lexa entered their fifth floor loft and slipped off her shoes at the door before beginning to put away the bag full of groceries she had picked up on her way home from work. She was planning a special feast for her mate tonight and she only had about an hour to get it all ready. Tonight she was cooking Clarke’s favorite dinner, steak and fries. Clarke cooked most nights as she was by far the much better chef, but tonight was a special occasion and even though Lexa could barely toast bread, she had willed herself to become an expert (almost) on making this particular dish. She took her phone out of her pocket and was about to connect it to the Bluetooth speaker that rested on the counter when it began ringing. She smiled as she saw the caller ID.

“Hey baby.” Her smile stretched even bigger as she heard Clarke’s sexy voice in her ear.

“Hey yourself. I was just about to start cooking dinner. I’m making your favorite tonight.” Lexa practically purred into the phone.

“Steak and fries? I love you so much.”

“Yeah, only because I’m cooking your favorite.” Lexa laughed.

She heard Clarke sigh. “Well, I hate to say this but the reason I’m calling is that I’m going to have to stay late tonight.”

Lexa visibly sagged at Clarke’s words. “How late?”

“I don’t know, maybe ten or eleven.” Lexa looked at the clock on their kitchen wall, it was only 4:46 p.m.

“That late?”

“Babe, I know but we have that big presentation coming up and I want it to be flawless, this is the first time I’m taking the lead on a project like this. It’s a really big deal for me.” Clarke had been working on this venture for months; Lexa could hear the exhaustion in her mate’s voice.

“I know it is baby. I’m so proud of you, I hope you know that.” Lexa tried to soothe her alpha.

“I know you are babe and I promise, I’ll make it up to you.” Lexa didn’t fail to notice how her alpha’s voice now carried an obviously flirtatious tone.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke’s innuendo. “And how exactly will you make it up to me?”

She could almost hear the smirk on her alpha’s lips. “Well, for starters you could let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Well…I’m sure I’ll be hungry, so I guess I can let you do that.” Lexa smirked herself. “I hope that a dinner out isn’t all your going to do to make this up to me Clarke.”

Clarke laughed. “Lexa you’re always hungry, but yes I do have more than dinner in mind.”

Lexa let out a forced sigh as if she was resigned to this somewhat satisfactory agreement. “Ok, well take me somewhere nice and I guess I’ll be able to forgive you.” She couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped through her phony irritation.

Clarke laughed at her mate’s little giggle. “Ok, I will. And Lexa?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby, see you when you get home.”

With that Lexa packed up the steaks and placed them in the fridge for another day. She really wanted to cook a nice dinner for Clarke so she could share her good news, but a nice dinner out would also be a good setting, though she didn’t know if she could wait a whole day to tell Clarke her big announcement. She was about to go into their bedroom and get changed when her phone rang again.

“LEXAAAAAAAA!” Lexa smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister’s way too enthusiastic greeting.

“Rae, you’re twenty-eight years old, when are you going to utilize a simple ‘hello’ as a proper telephone greeting.”

“Lexa, my silly little baby sister, you know the answer to that is never. Don’t even know why you would ask.”

Lexa only smiled. “Yeah I guess I should know better.”

“So little Lexi, what are you up to tonight?”

Lexa sighed. “Well, I was about to cook dinner for Clarke, but she just called and said she wasn’t going to be home until late. So I guess I’ll just reheat some leftovers and maybe watch some Netflix.”

“Wow you are boring as fuck.” Lexa could almost hear Raven rolling her eyes through the phone at her evening being so lackluster.

“Come out to dinner with me Lexa, we could go to that Italian place that you love, the one with the really good eggplant parm?”

“Ugh, I don’t know Rae.” Lexa eyed her briefcase that she left by the door near her shoes. “I should probably get some paperwork done.”

“Fucking really Lexa? Paperwork? It’s Friday night and your big sister needs a plate of Fettuccine Bolognese and a five-gallon jug of cheap Merlot. Come out and have a drink and dinner with me LEXAAAAAA!”

Lexa chuckled at her sister, but she knew she couldn’t say no to Raven. “Ok.”

“Yaaass! I’ll pick you up in thirty! Bye Lex!”

“Bye Rae.” Lexa hung up the phone and went back to her bedroom to change. It was early summer but the weather was still relatively cool for New York. Lexa looked out the window and saw there was still a light rain falling outside so she picked out a nice pair of black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt and black ankle boots. She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail, hoping that would keep the frizz from the humidity to a minimum with her naturally curly hair. She then touched up her make up and walked back into the living room just as Raven rang the doorbell.

Lexa opened the door and was ambushed by a bear hug from her older sister.

“Lexi!”

“Rae!”

They broke their embrace and Lexa grabbed her white leather jacket before following Raven back out the door, closing it and locking it securely behind her. They made their way down to the street before linking arms and heading in the direction of their favorite Italian restaurant.

The drizzle finally let up and sisters strolled slowly, neither in any hurry to get where they are going. It had been a few weeks since they had been able to properly hang out and catch up. Both were laughing and thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Lexa was happy to be with her sister again and while she knew she should wait, but she was just itching to tell someone her good news.

“Rae, can I tell you something?”

Raven stopped as she saw the somewhat serious expression on her little sister’s face. “Of course Lexa, you can tell me anything.”

Lexa drew in a deep breath, trying to settle the jumble of nerves rolling around in her stomach. She hadn’t said the words herself out loud since she found out and now here she was getting ready to tell another person.

“I’m pregnant.”

Raven’s soft brown eyes grew wide at the revelation. “Wha..?”

Lexa gazed down as her hands slid caringly over her stomach. “I just found out today, I’ve been incredibly exhausted and really nauseous in the mornings for about two weeks. I took a home test a few days ago and it was positive. I immediately called and made an appointment with my OB-GYN. And well, yeah…I’m pregnant.”

Lexa looked back up at Raven and saw a look of utter and absolute shock on her sister’s face. “Rae? Are you ok?”

“Hmn? What? Yeah of course.” Raven replied as she tried her hardest to unscrew the look of surprise off her face and regain whatever was left of her composure. “Does…does Clarke know?”

Lexa shook her head as she rubbed her hands over her stomach again. “No, I wanted to know for sure before I told her.”

“Well umm… what about your implant?”

Lexa shrugged. “The doctor said that even though they are almost 100% effective there is still that tiny chance and well…” she smiled, “I guess my alpha has really strong swimmers.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Eww Lexa. I really don’t want to hear about Clarke’s little swimmers.”

Lexa snatched her sister by the waist and began poking Raven in her ribs with her index finger “Little swimmers.” Poke. “Little swimmers.” Poke. “Little swimmers.” Poke.

“Ugh stoooop.” Raven whined as she shimmied and twisted from her sister’s grip. “How are you so much stronger than me?”

“Dunno.” Lexa shrugged again as she flashed a goofy smile at her sister. “Maybe because I’m somebody’s baby mama.”

Raven smiled her own goofy grin back at her sister as she gave her a slight but loving shove. “Weirdo.”

“Come on.” Raven spoke as she grabbed Lexa’s arm and linked it back within her own. “We really need to get us to that restaurant.”

“Wow. I guess you do really need some merlot.” Lexa laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Raven replied with a devious smile.

About ten minutes later the pair finally arrive at Garibaldi’s, which was Lexa and Clarke’s favorite little Italian restaurant. It was situated on the first floor of a large red brick building. It was a quaint, old school, hole-in-the-wall kind of place that Lexa and Clarke discovered the first night after they had moved into their new loft. It became their special place. The place they went to celebrate good news and significant events. The last time they were there was about two months ago when they had celebrated Lexa’s promotion.

They both shook off the chill as they walked though the glass door before Lexa headed over to the maître d’ to request a table. Because they were frequent diners at the establishment Lexa was quite familiar with the older man standing behind the desk. “Hello Antonio.”

“Lexa! What a pleasant surprise, very good to see you.” The man paused as he eyed Raven, “and who is this lovely lady?

Raven beamed at the compliment as Lexa made the proper introductions. “Antonio, this is my sister Raven, Raven this is Antonio.”

“Pleasure.” Raven replied with a little wink causing a bright red flush to break out on Antonio’s cheeks.

Lexa softly cleared her throat to get Antonio’s attention. “I know it’s short notice but would we be able to get a table for two please?” Lexa requested politely.

“Well actually Lexa as you can see we are quite busy, but I may be able to get you something, it would be in the back room, is that alright?” Antonio replied.

Lexa looked around as could see that yes, the restaurant was quite busy even for a Friday night, but Raven mentioned eggplant parm and now that was all she could think about and this place made the best eggplant parm in all of New York. “Whatever you have will be fine. Thank you Antonio.”

Antonio smiled as he hurried off quickly through a door in the back of the restaurant that Lexa assumed led to the backroom. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, checking it quickly to see if she had any messages or missed calls from Clarke. She frowned when she saw she had none. Clarke always texted Lexa a few times throughout her workday even if it was just a quick “love you.” She must have been really busy if she didn’t even send Lexa one text.

Lexa pocketed her phone just in time to see Antonio approaching them again. “You ladies are all set, right this way.” Antonio turned to head back towards the back room with the both of them in tow before Raven broke off. Lexa looked at her questioningly. “I’m just gonna pop into the Ladies real quick.” Raven replied to her sister’s look. Lexa just nodded and resumed following Antonio.

Antonio stopped at the doorway to the back room with the stupidest smile on his face before gesturing with his hand for Lexa to continue though the door. She pushed the door open and gasped. The lights were out in the room but there were small scented votive candles everywhere, there had to be thousands of them. Thousands of tiny little flames dancing brightly, cutting through the darkness. Lexa spun around taking them all in. She saw Antonio, still with his stupid grin, closing the door behind her.

Lexa turned around again and that’s when she saw her. She was dressed in a sharp tailored gray suit, the same gray as the overcast sky outside, and a crisp white shirt. She had a single pink rose pinned to her lapel. “Hi.” She spoke and Lexa almost melted into a puddle at her sexy, smoldering voice.

“Clarke. What’s going on? I thought you were at work.”

Clarke walked up to Lexa and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she took her hand. “Change of plans. I had something much better to do tonight.” Clarke led Lexa to a small table at the back of the room. It had two large lit candle sticks in the center and was covered in pink rose petals (Lexa would never admit this to anyone but Clarke, but pink was her favorite color.) Also on the table were two tall glass flutes, with a bottle of expensive champagne chilling in a tall silver bucket on the side.

Clarke moved behind her and slid her jacket off her shoulders before taking it and placing it over her chair. She then pulled the chair out for Lexa and motioned for her to sit, Lexa did as Clarke gently pushed the chair in for her before taking her own seat. Clarke pulled the bottle of champagne out of the silver chiller. Clarke struggled to remove the cork and Lexa giggled at her mighty alpha being defeated by a simple champagne cork. Clarke wouldn’t surrender and let out a victorious “Yes!” as the cork when flying though the room and the expensive fluid overflowed out of the top of the bottle, they both laughed as Clarke quickly grabbed the glasses and began to pour them both an equal share of the bubbly liquid.

Clarke raised her glass and Lexa repeated the motion. “To us.” Clarke spoke softly as they clinked their glasses together and Lexa watched as Clarke gulped her whole drink down in one fluid motion. Lexa didn’t take a drink and she was sure Clarke was too busy with her own to notice.

Clarke placed her glass on the table as she smiled nervously at Lexa. Lexa knew something was up, as she could smell the anxiety mixed in with Clarke’s scent. “Is everything ok Clarke?”

Clarke let out a loud sigh before reaching for the champagne bottle and pouring herself another generous amount. She drank the whole glass down again in one gulp before placing the glass back on the table and taking both of Lexa’s hands again before looking her omega directly in her green eyes.

“Lexa.” Clarke took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, Lexa could feel Clarke’s hands shaking within her own. “Lexa, ever since that day at Starbucks, that first time I saw you, I have been completely and madly in love with you. You are the most amazing person. You are sweet and kind and gentle. You are so patient, especially with your crazy and foolish alpha.” Lexa smiled. “You are absolutely brilliant, I mean ridiculously smart, I have no idea how I was ever able to win you over.” Lexa was ready to interject and object to Clarke thinking she wasn’t good enough, but Clarke shook her head and Lexa conceded. “You are just so…you are everything to me Lexa, you are my love, you are my mate… you are my world. I know we have already made our commitment to each other with our bites, but” Clarke paused as she let go of one of Lexa’s hands and pulled a small turquoise box out of her inside jacket pocket, “I want to make it official.” She opened the box and Lexa gasped. Clarke got down on one knee and presented the open box to Lexa.

“Alexandra Woods, will you marry me?”

Lexa looked down at Clarke with tears in her eyes. Her alpha, her amazing and wonderful alpha. The love of her life. This was one of the happiest moments in her twenty-six years of existence. She opened her mouth to say yes, but something else came out instead.

“I’m pregnant!” Lexa blurted out, her hands immediately clamping over her mouth as if that could reel the words back in.

Clarke blinked her eyes rapidly a few times as her brain attempted to process the information. “I’m sorry, what?” she asked with a blank stare on her face.

Lexa dropped down on her knees so she could be eye-level with Clarke. She reached up and gently cupped her alpha’s face. “I’m pregnant Clarke.”

“Preg…pregnant?” Clarke sputtered out.

“Yes, pregnant.” Lexa took Clarke’s right hand and placed it on her stomach. “We made a little pup.”

The reality of the situation finally sank in for Clarke and a huge smile spread across her face. “Our little pup.” She cooed as she slid her hand affectionately across Lexa’s stomach. “Babe, we made a little pup.” Clarke sniffled and fought back the tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes as she pumped out a strong wave of protective pheromones.

“We did.” Lexa smiled as she placed her hand over Clarke’s. “Our little pup.” Lexa’s eyes met her mate’s and she could see only pure love and immense pride on her alpha’s face.

Clarke chuckled. “I guess I must have some strong little swimmers to get by your implant.”

“Ugh, again with the little swimmers!” Raven’s voice bellowed from behind the closed door. Lexa and Clarke both laughed at the predictable intrusion on their special moment. Lexa pictured Raven with her ear to a drinking glass pressed firmly up against the wooden door so she could properly spy on them and hear everything that was going on. “Lexa answer the damn question!”

The hand that was holding the little turquoise box had fallen to Clarke’s side in all of the excitement. She raised it back up and once again presented Lexa with the engagement ring. The ring, like her mate, was simply perfect. It was a large square diamond surrounded by two rows of tiny pink and white diamonds all set within a diamond band. She looked up at Clarke’s hopeful blue eyes.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and kissed her sweetly. “Yes. Clarke. I will marry you. In this lifetime and the next and every one after.”

***

Two months later… (Thirteen weeks pregnant)

Lexa was hangry. Hungry for a greasy cheeseburger with extra mustard and pickles with a side of fries and a large peanut butter shake. And angry because her alpha, who she woke at 12:01 am to fetch this particular order was not yet back with her food.

Lexa had read all the recommended books and consulted all the pregnancy websites and blogs. She knew full well what was happening to her body and predictably, her hormones had been all over the place. She was happy one minute, weeping on Clarke's shoulder the next. But, Lexa knew that was to be expected. What she didn't expect was feeling as if she had been invaded by a little space alien who had tapped directly into her brain stem and wrestled away complete control of her every impulse and played with her every emotion as if they were a child’s toy.

But the cravings... the cravings were the fucking worst.

She had read all the crazy stories of women who had a taste for all sorts of weird food and how most of it came from not having a balanced diet. Lexa’s diet had always been pretty good and after she found out she was carrying their pup she cleaned her diet up even more. Fresh fruits and vegetables and nothing processed. That lasted about three whole weeks before a wicked craving for Krispy Kreme donuts kicked her square in the ass.

The craving was primal, Lexa didn’t just want Krispy Kreme donuts, she _needed_ them. Needed them in a way that felt as if she would die an agonizing sugar deprived death if she didn’t have one in her mouth ASAP. She probably ate about four dozen glazed donuts over a two week period and enjoyed every sinfully sugar coated second of it.

Lexa embarrassingly revealed this fact to her doctor at her eleven-week check-up. Her OB-GYN told her these cravings were normal, which she already knew, and as long as she spent most of her pregnancy eating well and exercising that giving in to her food cravings was perfectly fine. Lexa felt reassured that she wasn’t turning her pup into a little sugar monster. Clarke only smiled and whispered a soft “told ya” in her ear.

Lexa stopped flipping through the channels on their bedroom TV and checked her phone. It was 12:55 am. She was about to call Clarke to make sure she was ok when she heard the front door to their loft open and close.

Clarke walked into their bedroom with an apologetic look on her face while carrying two big bags of Shake Shack and a drink carrier with two large milkshakes. “Sorry babe, I had to go to the one in the city. It was the only one open.” Clarke apologized as she handed the greasy treasure over to Lexa.

“That’s ok. I’m just glad you’re alright.” Lexa replied as she took a long slurp from the best peanut butter milkshake she has ever had the pleasure of drinking. “Thanks baby. I’m sorry my cravings have gotten out of hand. I just really needed all of this.” Lexa spoke as she pointed to the bags of food. “Right now.”

“Trust me babe, I learned after the whole avocado debacle that your cravings are nothing to mess with.” Clarke said with a smile as she kissed Lexa on the forehead before plopping down on the bed and digging into one of the bags.

“It wasn’t a debacle Clarke. I just wanted some avocado.” Lexa replied as Clarke handed her a cheeseburger.

“Which we couldn’t get because we were on an airplane. And when the flight attendant told you they didn’t have any you started crying and didn’t stop for an hour all while you kept saying that the airline was denying our pup the food that it so desperately needed.” Clarke smirked at her omega.

“Well, it was true.” Lexa replied in between large bites of her cheeseburger. “I mean what kind of reputable airline doesn’t keep fresh avocado on hand?”

“You threatened to file a lawsuit.” Clarke responded as she took a bite of her own cheeseburger.

“Yes, but I didn’t. Did I?” Lexa replied before taking another long sip from her milkshake.

“No babe.” Clarke leaned over and kissed a smear of wayward mustard off Lexa’s cheek with a smile. “You didn’t.”

They finished eating their meal and with her hunger for greasy burgers and calorie-laden milkshakes finally quenched, Lexa kissed her mate goodnight as she snuggled into Clarke’s warm embrace. Lexa’s head rested on Clarke’s chest, her mate’s strong heartbeat thumping away quietly beneath her ear. Lexa moved her head and nuzzled Clarke’s gland, taking in a deep breath of her alpha’s soothing scent. Everything was so very right in the world and Lexa felt so completely content; she fell asleep in less than a minute.

The next night Lexa was awake again. Only this time it wasn’t a food craving that woke her, it was a different kind of longing. The day after she entered her second trimester her libido shot up faster than a firecracker on the Fourth of July. That was over a week ago and now her hunger for sex barely edged out her hunger for mostly unhealthy food. And right now she had an uncontrollable throb between her legs that could only be sated by one thing, her mate’s very talented tongue. Lexa flicked on her small bedside light and looked over at her sleeping alpha. She snuggled up against her mate’s warm backside.

“Babe?” She whispered in her ear as she gently shook Clarke’s shoulder.

“Mnn.” Clarke muttered.

“Babe. I need something.”

Clarke rolled over into Lexa’s embrace. “Do you need another cheeseburger?” Clarke asked with a small grin as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

“No.” Lexa responded meekly.

“Pancakes?” Clarke asked.

“No.”

“Donuts?”

Lexa giggled quietly. “No.”

Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “Well what do you need baby?”

Lexa pulled her hand out from under the covers and pointed down at her lower region. Clarke’s gaze followed her mate’s finger and she looked back up at Lexa with a raised eyebrow. “Really?” Clarke asked with a slight smirk on her face.

“Clarke, please? It’s not near as good when I do it myself.” Lexa replied as she fixed her face with the cute pout that she knew Clarke could never resist.

Clarke looked at Lexa with concern. “What do you mean ‘do it yourself’?”

“It’s been like this every night for a week Clarke. It’s worse than my heats. But I already wake you up to get me food and then a few hours later when it really kicks in, I feel bad waking you again to help me out because I know you’re really tired with that project you’ve been working on. So… I just try to take care of myself.”

“So you've been masturbating every night while I've been asleep?”

Lexa looked down as she played with her fingers embarrassed by her admission now that she heard it repeated back to her out loud. “Yeah.”

“Lexa.” Clarke sighed as she pulled Lexa’s nervous hands into her own. “Baby, this is my job, it’s my job as your mate to take care of your needs.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips again. “All of your needs.”

“Clar-“ before Lexa could say anything else Clarke had swept Lexa up in a deep kiss gently easing her tongue into the omegas mouth and softly engaging Lexa in a slow and loving kiss. Clarke pulled her head back and gave Lexa a sexy smirk before lowering herself down her body stopping at Lexa’s belly. Lexa was just staring to show, her stomach only slightly swollen but just enough to cause her pants to get difficult to button. Clarke pushed up Lexa’s tattered gray UPenn t-shirt and leaned down to place a light kiss on Lexa’s little pup bump. Lexa could feel the absolute love in Clarke's kiss. She was going to be an amazing sire for their pup. Lexa just knew it.

Clarke slid further down Lexa’s body settling in between the apex of the omega’s thighs. Lexa knew her arousal was more than evident. She could feel her wetness clinging to her underwear and what wasn’t trapped there was now trickling down the inside of her toned thighs.

“Jesus Lexa. You weren't kidding.” Clarke spoke quietly. “You're soaked.”

Just having Clarke in close proximity to where she needed her was almost enough to send Lexa over the edge. Having Clarke dip her head down and run her tongue over the wet patch on Lexa’s underwear had Lexa nearly propelling herself right off the bed and through the window. That would make a great headline for the Daily News she thought. 'Sexually frustrated Brooklyn woman throws herself out window after slight touch from mate.'

Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt when she felt Clarke hook her fingers in the sides of her cotton underwear before pulling them down her legs. Any embarrassment Lexa had felt before was long gone now as she spread her legs wide open in invitation for Clarke to do…well pretty much anything at this point.

Clarke who sometimes likes to tease Lexa and work her up slowly had clearly taken pity on her fiancé’s current state and dove right in. She flattened her tongue and gave one long lick through Lexa’s drenched center. “Fuck.” Was all Lexa could breathlessly mumble.

Lexa almost came instantly as Clarke stiffened her tongue and went to work on her engorged clit. Lexa was glad that after five and a half years, Clarke was completely in tune with her body and knew exactly what her omega liked and exactly what she needed. Clarke wasted no time as she flicked her tongue up and down then transitioned into tight circles around Lexa’s swollen bud before sucking it directly into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue and lips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lexa chanted into the night air as Clarke’s mouth worked her clit relentlessly. Lexa’s hands wrapped tightly in Clarke's sleep tousled hair, locking her alpha in place as her hips bucked uncontrollably off their bed. Clarke was somehow able to slide two fingers into Lexa and began pumping into her at a quick pace, making sure to curl her fingers over the swollen spongy spot on Lexa’s front wall with every pass.

Lexa was sure she was probably suffocating Clarke but Clarke didn't stop. She felt as Clarke’s left hand moved up her stomach and came to a rest over her right breast giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze. Lexa placed her hand over Clarke's and encouraged her to continue. Clarke had only been down between her legs for a little under two minutes but Lexa was already so close. Clarke gave her nipple a little pinch as she continued to suck on her clit and rapidly pump her fingers into the omega and that was all it took.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck." Lexa moaned out loudly as she came.

If Clarke thought Lexa was wet before she was absolutely flooded now. Clarke took her time using her tongue and mouth to clean all of the heavenly sweet fluid from her omega’s folds making sure she soaked up every single drop before taking her own fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean. She moved slowly back up Lexa’s body. Clarke knew how much Lexa liked to taste herself after she went down on her and couldn’t wait to kiss her beautiful omega. Lexa’s eyes were still closed and her face still glowing from her post-orgasmic bliss. Clarke placed a quick kiss on her lips but Lexa didn't respond.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa’s mouth dropped open slightly as soft snores began to fill the room. She was out cold.

Clarke smiled as she gently eased herself off of her sleeping omega. She slid Lexa’s shirt back down into place and curled up next to her. She pulled the covers back up over the both of them before wrapping her arm protectively around Lexa’s stomach.

“Goodnight baby.” Clarke whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to her fiancé’s forehead before settling her head into her own pillow and falling right back to sleep.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far and I intend to have the second part up within the next week or so.
> 
> If anyone's interested...
> 
> Lexa and Clarke's apartment:  
> https://www.trulia.com/property/3258181009-185-Plymouth-St-4S-Brooklyn-NY-11201
> 
> Lexa's engagement ring:  
> http://www.tiffany.com/engagement/rings/tiffany-soleste-cushion-2027?trackpdp=bg&origin=engagement&search_params=param+0/0/0/0/0/0/GRP10084


	4. Epilogue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it it. The final chapter in this now not so little story. I know it was promised a few weeks ago and had my computer not crashed, I would have delivered. I had to re-write this chapter and as you can see by the length, it got away from me. It was a pleasure for me to write and I hope you all like reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Two months later…. (Twenty weeks pregnant.)

Today was an exciting day. Today Lexa was officially halfway though her pregnancy and she and Clarke were headed to her OB-GYN for her weekly checkup. The twenty-week doctors visit was a big one as the doctor was going to do an ultrasound to check their pup’s heart rate and look for any abnormalities in their pup’s tiny organs. The doctor will also check for birth defects, examine her placenta, and measure her amniotic fluid level. They also get to learn the sex of their pup.

Clarke had been amazing throughout her pregnancy. She accompanied Lexa to almost every doctor’s visit (except for Lexa’s first ultrasound as Clarke was away on business, Clarke is still heart broken that she missed it.) Clarke always paid close attention to everything that was happening and always asked the doctor numerous questions. Clarke read up on the subject almost as much as Lexa did but no book or blog covered every possible scenario or situation. For example, how to properly deal with her rut while her omega was pregnant.

Clarke's rut was due in a few weeks and while they both normally looked forward to their now synched heats and ruts as a way to deepen their bond and strengthen their relationship (and have lots and lots and lots of sex), Lexa knew that Clarke was dreading the arrival of this one. Even though Lexa reassured her many times that their pup would be fine, Clarke was obviously and utterly terrified. Lexa could only hope the doctor could also reassure Clarke that they would be able to get through her rut together.

It was a sunny and bright Friday morning in the city and it was already hot and humid. They were in the middle of a fall heat wave. A last summer fling before winter finally cast its icy grip around the five boroughs. Lexa thought she had been through the worst of the heat in the summer but of course, the weather was completely uncooperative with the pregnant omega.

They arrived early for their appointment that was scheduled for 10:30 and settled in. They had both taken the day off from their respective jobs, but both still had to keep in touch with their offices. Clarke checked her work email on her phone and Lexa quickly went through her own before confirming their 12:15 restaurant reservation though an app. They were having lunch with Clarke's parents right after their appointment.

Abby and Jake had come in from Washington D.C. for a long weekend to spend some time with them. Abby wanted to help Lexa plan for their wedding. Lexa had decided that she wanted to wait until the pup was born, so they agreed on September of next year for the date. Lexa had wanted a grand and elaborate wedding with all of their friends and family and Clarke happily agreed to anything Lexa had planned. Clarke just wanted to know when and where to show up so she could marry the love of her life.

  
Jake and Clarke had other plans for their time together. Jake was going to help Clarke paint the pup’s room and set up the crib and other nursery furniture. Clarke and Lexa had decided on sea foam green with light gray accents for the pup’s room and white furniture. It only took a few hours before Clarke and her sire finished painting the nursery last night and only another hour and a half to assemble and place all the furniture around the room. Lexa loved how the space turned out; it was a perfect little sanctuary for their pup.

Things with Clarke’s parents had gotten better over the years and Lexa was grateful for that, especially now. Abby and Jake were more than excited about becoming grandparents and had even contemplated moving to New York to be able to spend time with Clarke, Lexa and their grandpup.

Lexa was subtly encouraging the idea of Clarke’s parents coming to live in their home city. She was going to be someone's mother and that thought was often a terrifying one. There were always a thousand questions (and fears) running though her mind about her pup and soon to be motherhood. She wished she could pick up the phone and ask her own mother what to do, have her mother’s gentle voice soothe her fears. But that wasn't an option, she didn't have her parents to rely on for these kinds of things and she has never missed them more. Lexa hoped Abby and Jake could somehow help fill that parental void.

“Miss Woods?” The receptionist at her OB-GYN called out into the waiting room pulling Lexa out of her thoughts.

“That's me.” Lexa answered as she stood up from her chair and put her phone safely into her purse before smoothing out her skirt.

“Right this way.” The receptionist added with a smile. Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into her own as they made their way through the door that separated the waiting area from the exam rooms.

By now these visits to her doctor’s office had become routine and Lexa quickly slipped off her clothes and shoes before pulling on the blue paper gown and lying down on the exam table. Clarke dutifully took Lexa’s clothing and neatly folded them over the back of her chair as they sat and waited for the doctor to arrive.

Lexa looked over at her alpha who was sitting in a chair right next to the exam table. Lexa could smell the anxious pheromones her mate was pumping out into the small room. Clarke was also tapping her foot incessantly and biting at her lower lip. “Baby. Are you ok?” Lexa asked as she took one of Clarke's hands into her own.

“Yeah.” Clarke answered far too quickly. Lexa gave her a stern look, the same one she always gives Clarke when Lexa knows she's hiding something. The same one Lexa knew she was going to have to use on their pup when they did the same. Yep, she's already got a “mom” look.

Clarke's sighed at the look Lexa gave her. “Ok, I'm nervous as you can obviously tell.”

Lexa laughed. “Obviously.”’

“We're gonna be able to see our pup Lexa. Like actually see them. I mean I know that they’re in there.” Clarke added as she gestured to Lexa’s growing stomach. “But I don't know. I guess it just hit me that this is really happening, you know? Our pup is in there and we are going to actually be able see them. I don't know, I guess it just got real for me.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa laughed with her as she gave her mate’s hand a loving squeeze because she understood completely, she felt the same way the first time she saw their pup during her first ultrasound. She would never tell Clarke this, but sometimes, even though their pup was actually growing inside of her, even she couldn't believe that this was really happening to them. It was surreal almost, like the whole experience was happening to someone else and Lexa was just a passenger along for the ride. It was the moments like this made the reality of their situation crystal clear. Lexa wasn't the passenger, she was the vehicle.

She was bringing a life into this world. She was bringing _their_ child into this world.

Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin were going to be someone's parents. They were going to be responsible for the care and growth of a tiny helpless little person who was going to be dependent on them for their continued existence and there was a great possibility that they could completely fuck it all up.

Now Lexa was the one tapping her foot nervously.

Luckily her doctor chose that exact time to make her entrance. Doctor Echo Blake was one of the best in her field and there was a four-month long waiting list for her office. When Abby found out that Lexa was pregnant, she called in some outstanding and overdue favors to get her future daughter in law in with the good doctor. It was at their first appointment that Lexa found out that Dr. Blake was in fact married to her college history professor Bellamy Blake. Clarke shrugged the fact off as coincidence but Lexa felt as if it was fate that led her here to this particular doctor’s office.

“Good morning ladies.” Dr. Blake offered the greeting with a genuine affect tingeing her voice. “And how is the little squid doing?” She asked as she looked over Lexa’s chart. Lexa smiled at the doctor’s usage of Clarke’s term of endearment for their pup. (Which may have had something to do with Lexa’s unhealthy obsession for binging giant squid videos on YouTube. “But Clarke they are just so fascinating, how could I _not_ learn more about these strange creatures of the deep?” This only resulted in Clarke mumbling something incoherent as she sat down next to Lexa and snuggling up to her omega before promptly falling asleep.)

“Good morning to you as well Dr. Blake. It seems our little squid is quite active today.” Lexa replied as she slid her palm over her growing stomach. Their little pup had been moving around all morning.

She had just started to feel the little flutters of their pup’s movement over the last week or so. The first time she felt the slight flurry of movement she giggled in excitement and Clarke flew to her side hoping to also be able to feel their pup. But alas, the movement wasn’t strong enough for Clarke to feel on the outside yet and Lexa had to reassure her disappointed alpha that she would be able to feel their pup soon enough.

"Well active is good. Is the pup’s activity giving you any problems with sleeping at night?” Dr. Blake asked and Clarke coughed loudly, almost choking on her own spit. Lexa smirked at her mate’s very guilty and very red face. Lexa’s libido was still completely out of control, particularly in the late night hours. She felt a blush creep up over her own cheeks as she thought about Clarke skillfully and quietly fucking her for nearly an hour last night as Abby and Jake slept in the room down the hall from them. Lexa had to bury her face in one of their pillows as she moaned out her alpha’s name in pleasure from three very powerful and mind-blowing orgasms.

No, it surely wasn't their pup that was keeping her up at night.

“Um no. No problems with the pup moving at night so far.” Lexa answered honestly.

“Very good then, but just so you know that may change as the pup gets bigger and space in there gets smaller.” Dr. Blake added. “Let's get your exam started.”

Dr. Blake wheeled over the ultrasound machine as Lexa moved her gown up to reveal her growing stomach. Lexa reached out for Clarke’s hand and her alpha was quick to take the omega’s hand in support, before nestling snugly by Lexa’s side. Clarke offered her a small smile as Dr. Blake squirted the ultrasound gel on Lexa’s stomach. “Ready?” Dr. Blake asked and Lexa nodded for the doctor to begin.

A loud and rapid thumping sound filled the room as Dr. Blake pressed the transducer wand to Lexa’s stomach. “Woah.” Clarke whispered quietly. “Is that its heartbeat?” Clarke asked again with more confidence in her voice.

“Yes it is. Your pup has a very healthy rhythm, perfectly normal.” Dr. Blake offered assuredly. “And here we go, there’s the head.” Both Lexa and Clarke peered over to the large black and white screen. “Looks like your pup is scratching their nose.” Dr. Blake chuckled.

Lexa looked up at her alpha. Clarke’s eyes were closed, trying to hold back the tears that were pricking at her eyes. Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand, getting her mate’s full attention. “Clarke?” She whispered to her alpha. Clarke turned her head and ghosted her lips over Lexa’s forehead.

Clarke’s tears now fell freely “That’s our pup baby.” She pressed her head next to Lexa’s so they could both watch the screen together, their hands still intertwined.

Lexa’s own tears fell as she placed a small kiss on her alpha’s cheek. “Look at our pup Clarke. Look what we did.” Her inner omega wolf beamed with pride at seeing the evidence of its one true purpose laid out on the tiny screen. She didn’t even realize the overload of protective pheromones she was dumping into the small room. Clarke turned and quickly kissed Lexa lips with a salty tear stained kiss, her alpha responding to Lexa’s omega.

“I love you so much.” Her alpha whispered.

“I love you too baby, so much.” Lexa managed to utter as more happy sobs wracked though her.

Dr. Blake smiled at the happy couple. “Would you like to see more of your pup?” Both alpha and omega nodded rapidly. “Ok, well here we have the other arm, and there’s the torso.” Dr. Blake moved the wand a little further over Lexa’s stomach. “And there we have one… no two legs. All limbs looking very healthy and properly sized.”

“Is that his...?” Clarke asked as the doctor moved the wand over the pup’s lower half again.

Dr. Blake chuckled. “It is. Looks like you’re having a boy.”

“A boy?” Lexa asked as she smiled again.

“A little boy Lex. Our little boy.” Clarke smiled right along with her.

Lexa could hear the love in Clarke’s voice and she could smell the affectionate and protective pheromones now rolling off her proud alpha. She pulled Clarke in for an embrace, her omega demanding to be close to her alpha’s body. “Our little boy.” Lexa whispered Clarke’s words back to her. Lexa’s heart was full, so full of love for her mate and their little boy, yet she has never felt lighter.

Forty-five minutes later Lexa and Clarke were back out on the street in front Dr. Blake’s office. Clarke had to take a phone call from her office and stepped away from Lexa to speak with her associate Anya. Lexa didn’t hear Clarke wander away. She could only stare at the small piece of paper she held in her hands. It was the black and white photo from her ultrasound. Dr. Blake had printed off four of them, one for Lexa, one for Clarke, one for Raven and one for Clarke’s parents. Lexa had tucked the other three safely away in her purse, but kept this one out.

Lexa’s long fingers kept tracing over the image. She kept outlining the shape of her son’s little fingers and toes, wondering what it would feel like to finally be able to have his fingers wrap around her own, to kiss his little toes, to tickle his little belly, to snuggle up against his little cheeks. She looked over at Clarke who was animatedly talking with her hands, trying to emphatically drive home whatever point she was making. Lexa looked back down at the picture again. This time her thoughts drifted to her son’s sire. She thought about Clarke holding their crying son in her arms while gently rubbing his back in order to calm him, about her mate laying soft kisses on their pup’s forehead as her soothing pheromones lulled him to sleep, about her fiancé crawling around on the floor of their loft with their rambunctious and energetic toddler.

That image snapped Lexa’s memory back to their old apartment in Philadelphia and to the night she debated letting Clarke knot and claim her, Lexa chuckled, as if she could ever be mated to anyone else. She remembered Clarke shyly asking Lexa to take her knot, remembering how she tried to be dismissive at the prospect of accidentally getting pregnant with Clarke’s pup. She recalled how something inside of her knew, even then, that this day was inevitable, that they were inevitable.

Clarke hung up her phone and slid it back into her handbag before walking back over to Lexa. “I leave for one day and some intern is trying to alter my atrium design. Do you believe that shit? Fucking interns.” Clarke blustered, her annoyance coming out though her scent and subtly pricking at Lexa’s nose.

“Marry me?” Lexa asked confidently.

Clarke stopped her rant, her gaze set firmly on the pregnant omega. “What?”

“Marry me?” Lexa asked again with more conviction.

“We’re already getting married babe, next fall.” Clarke answered, her face showing her obvious confusion.

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t want to wait until next fall. Marry me today, right now.”

“Lex, you were the one who wanted to wait until our pup was born.” Clarke interjected.

“I know and I did. I wanted the whole big wedding experience and I wanted the time to properly plan it, but Clarke…” Lexa held up the picture of their pup so Clarke could see it, “I look at this picture, this picture of our son and I realize I don’t need a big wedding and all the pomp and circumstance. The only thing I need is _you_.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked with tears once again in her eyes.

“Yes. The only thing I want is to concentrate on is our family and I want to do this right.” Lexa’s free hand cradled her stomach. “He deserves that.”

Clarke crossed the distance between them and took Lexa in her arms. “He does deserve that.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and snuggled her face into her mate’s neck breathing in her alpha’s strong scent. The heat was bouncing up off the sidewalk below them and the sun was nearly at its apex as it blazed down from the clear sky above them. Lexa could feel the sweat slowly gathering on her brow and at the base of her spine, (and let’s be honest, in between her huge pregnancy boobs) but as far as she was concerned she was in the most perfect place on earth, she was in Clarke’s arms and that was all that mattered.

“Ok.” Clarke whispered. “Let’s do it. Let’s get married today.”

Three hours later Lexa stood with Clarke in front of an officiant in the small gray chapel on the second floor of the Manhattan Marriage Bureau. Her sister Raven stood proudly to the left of them as their co-maid of honor and Abby and Jake stood to their right as official witnesses.

After some happy tears, a wildly inappropriate toast by Raven, a terribly hokey speech by Jake, many hugs, well wishes and one sweet and simple kiss; Lexa Woods became Mrs. Lexa Griffin-Woods.

Only the two days she gave birth to their children would surpass this one as the happiest of Lexa’s entire life.

***

About a month and a half later… (Twenty-seven weeks pregnant.)

Clarke’s rut was nearly three weeks late, but when it finally arrived it hit her like a speeding freight train. Lexa came home from work only to find Clarke’s clothes strewn about their foyer and a very naked Clarke standing in the kitchen with her head in their open freezer trying to find some relief from the fire now consuming her body.

Clarke’s heavy rut induced campfire, mossy earth and whiskey scent assaulted Lexa’s nose and sent a shiver directly down her spine. Dr. Blake had warned that even though Lexa was already pregnant, her omega would still be very demanding of her alpha’s attention. Lexa knew this fact but was still not prepared for the rush of wetness that now flooded her very un-sexy maternity briefs.

Lexa took a moment to gather herself before addressing her mate. “Baby?” Lexa asked. Clarke pulled her head out of the freezer, closing the open door before smiling at her wife.

“You’re home.” Clarke simply stated as she turned completely around and gave Lexa a full view of her very erect seven-inch cock. Lexa felt another gush at the sight of her alpha in her full glory; her un-sexy underwear now completely ruined.

“You’re hard.” Lexa stated just as simply as she tilted her chin and smirked at her alpha.

Clarke looked sheepishly down at her erection. “Um, yeah. You know, that just kinda… happens. I was going to try to take care of it before you got home.”

Lexa slipped off her coat and hung it neatly on their coat rack before toeing off her shoes and closing the distance between her and her alpha, stopping only when she noticed Clarke subtly backing away from her. “Why?”

“Baby, we talked about this. I don’t want to hurt you, or our son.” Clarke spoke quietly, avoiding making eye contact with her wife.

“Clarke.” Lexa moved closer to her wife and Clarke backed herself into the fridge still not looking her mate in the eye. “Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she took Clarke’s face in her hands. “Look at me baby.” Clarke complied with her omega’s request and looked into her wife’s eyes. Clarke’s ocean blue orbs were blown, almost completely enveloped in blackness. “Baby, Dr. Blake said we would be fine as long as you didn’t try to knot me.”

“I know.” Clarke’s voice broke with emotion, her fear seeping into her heavy rut scent. “I’m just so afraid of hurting you both, I could never forgive myself if something happened.”

Lexa smoothed her fingers over Clarke’s hot and flushed cheeks. “You’ve never hurt me before.” Lexa leaned in and softly kissed Clarke’s lips as her fingertips traveled down Clarke’s neck, gently ghosting over her mating bite. “You won’t hurt me now.”

Clarke shuddered as Lexa softly caressed the mark on her neck. “You don’t know that.”

Lexa pulled back and met Clarke’s gaze. “Yes I do.”

“Lexa I-” Clarke tried to plead with her wife again, but Lexa cut her off with a soft and gentle kiss. “Clarke, please.” She implored her mate. “Let me take care of you, let me love you.”

Clarke nodded her consent and swept in to deeply kiss her omega, her tongue quickly finding the inside of Lexa’s mouth. The kiss is passionate but tentative, Lexa knows her sweet and thoughtful mate is still holding back. Lexa understands that it’s up to her to soothe her alpha and assuage her mate’s fears.

Lexa breaks the kiss and reaches down and takes Clarke by the hand before leading her wife down the hallway to their bedroom. She can still smell the anxiety and fear mixed in with Clarke’s rut scent. Lexa knew this rut was going to be difficult for Clarke and Lexa was prepared to go out of her way to show her wonderful mate and sire of her pup exactly how much she was loved and appreciated.

Once they reached their bedroom, Lexa led Clarke over to their king sized bed and sat her down on the soft white comforter.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks and left a quick kiss on her lips before stepping back and slowly removing her clothes. Lexa slipped out of her suit jacket, before neatly hanging it over the back of the gray armchair that was artfully positioned in the corner of their room. Lexa then slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop from her body before unzipping her skirt and letting slink down her legs, both garments pooling at her feet, her matching bra and ruined underwear following quickly behind.

Clarke was watching her like a wild animal stalking her prey, her eyes raked over the naked form before her, taking in every curve before settling on the protruding stomach of her mate. Lexa’s abdomen was getting quite large. She had gained about 20 lbs. and it was all pup, she looked like she had swallowed an inflated beach ball.

Lexa often lamented about how much her body had changed, the stretch marks, the newly popped belly button (her innie, now very much an outie), the bloating, gas, constant backache and perpetual clumsiness. With every complaint, Clarke only offered her mate sweet and soothing reassurances. She loved her wife, nothing could ever change that, but she adored Lexa’s pregnancy body. It was visual proof of her virility and strength as an alpha. It made her inner wolf howl in delight every time she placed her hands around the round belly of her mate.

Clarke dragged her body up from the bed and quickly pulled her wife into her arms. Lexa nuzzled her nose into Clarke’s gland, taking in deep breaths of her alpha’s scent as she felt Clarke do the same. Clarke then began slowly kissing her neck, taking her time to pay attention to Lexa’s more sensitive spots, her earlobe and the spot just below her mating bite received ample attention from her alpha’s lips and tongue.

Clarke was being sweet and gentle with her, concentrating on her pleasure, but Lexa knew that her alpha needed release. The wetness that was dripping down her thighs told her that she needed the same. Her sex drive hadn’t diminished at all over the last few months, and tonight it was somehow kicked into an even higher gear. Lexa slid her hands down Clarke’s back and firmly grabbed her alpha’s shapely ass, giving it a hard squeeze. She felt Clarke smile into her neck, clearly appreciating her mate’s boldness.

They stumbled over to their bed, Lexa landing softly on the mattress. Clarke settled her body to the right side of Lexa’s before lavishing the omega’s skin with warm kisses. Lexa felt her mate move down her body, knowing exactly where her final destination was, but right now that wasn’t what she wanted. Her omega was crying out her demand, needing only to be filled with her alpha’s thick and throbbing cock.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered, but she knew her wife heard her clearly.

Clarke stopped her descent down Lexa’s frame and looked up at her mate. “Yeah baby?”

“I need you Clarke.” Lexa whispered again, her words dripping with every ounce of her desire.

"I know baby. I'm gonna take care of you." Clarke stated quietly as her eyes gestured down to Lexa's core.

“No Clarke. I _need_ you.”

It took a few seconds for Clarke to catch on, but Lexa could see the exact second she did. “Oh.” Clarke pulled back from her wife, resting on her knees. “Um… are you sure?”

Lexa sat up and took Clarke’s hands into her own. “Clarke. I love that you are such an amazingly sweet and caring alpha. I love that you are willing to ignore your own needs, your own nature, to protect our pup and to protect me.” Lexa moved up so she was own her own knees matching Clarke’s position on their bed. “No other alpha would do that. Do you know how amazing you are?” Lexa moved in and gave Clarke a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” Clarke responded softly.

Lexa sighed quietly. “I’m going to ask you to do something, to give me something that we both need and I know you’re afraid, but I want you to hear me when I tell you that I trust you. You won’t hurt me. You won’t hurt him. Ok?”

Clarke nodded apprehensively. “Ok.”

Lexa took her arms and wrapped them around Clarke’s neck, erasing the distance between them. She moaned softly as she felt her mate’s hard cock rub up against her exposed skin. She pressed her lips close to her alpha’s ear before speaking in a quiet whisper. “I want you to fuck me Clarke…hard.”

Clarke pulled her head away from Lexa’s. “Lexa.”

Lexa pulled Clarke back into her. “Shh baby.” Lexa wouldn’t give Clarke any more chances to pull away. She crashed her lips into Clarke’s for a bruising kiss, her tongue exploring Clarke’s mouth as if it was their first time. She felt Clarke slowly relaxing into their embrace, her own mouth and tongue exploring Lexa’s. Her hands wandered, moving over the expanse of Clarke’s skin. She loved Clarke’s body, her soft skin, generous curves, ample breasts and perfect ass. Lexa couldn’t get enough of her mate’s figure, her fingers itched to explore every inch, so she did.

Her touch wasn’t gentle. She cupped Clarke’s breasts giving them a hard squeeze before pinching both nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Her wife shuddered and moaned at the sensation, her cock visibly throbbing with every pinch and roll of Lexa’s fingers. Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke again as she removed her hands from her breasts and raked her nails down Clarke’s ribs and sides before roughly squeezing her Clarke’s firm ass, pulling her mate’s body even closer into her own, trapping her wife’s hard cock in between their bodies. Lexa could feel her wife’s pre-cum smearing across her naked skin and she knew she couldn’t wait any more.

She moved away from a bewildered Clarke and scooted up to the top of their bed, grabbing a bunch of their fluffy pillows and placing them strategically on the mattress. She looked back at her mate; still sat on her knees looking all hot, flustered and bothered. Lexa laid herself stomach down over their pillows, making sure her generous belly was comfortable and well supported. She knew she needed to help Clarke break through her reluctance and uncertainty by calling to her alpha in the most animalistic sense. Even though she once swore she would never do something like this, she needed to pull out all the stops to appeal to her mate’s more primal nature and she knew exactly how to entice Clarke’s inner wolf. She rested all of her weight on her hands and knees and looked seductively over her shoulder before wiggling her now exposed ass and completely flooded center at her mate.

That was all it took for Clarke to lose her self-restraint and that’s exactly what Lexa wanted. Clarke repositioned herself behind Lexa and gripped at her hips, pulling Lexa’s behind forcefully into her groin making Lexa let out a satisfied gasp at the action. Lexa could feel Clarke’s hard and throbbing cock teasing at her clit as Clarke slowly dragged her member through Lexa’s drenched folds. Lexa unashamedly arched her back and pushed her hips further into Clarke’s body. Her omega was demanding to be filled by her alpha and she was in no position to argue, she wanted nothing more than to take all seven inches of her wife.

Clarke’s left hand explored the smooth skin of her back before wrapping her fingers around Lexa’s left shoulder. Clarke leaned over and pressed her front into Lexa’s back, her hard nipples scraping lightly against Lexa’s skin. Clarke pulled Lexa closer into her body with her left hand as she steadied herself with her right, forcing Lexa to expel another excited gasp. “I know what your doing.” Clarke whispered quietly into Lexa’s ear as her fingertips traced over Lexa’s mating bite, sending a shudder throughout the omega’s entire body.

"And what am I doing?" Lexa whispered back breathlessly.

“Playing with fire.” Clarke whispered again sending another tremor though Lexa’s body.

Lexa turned her head so she was face to face with her mate. “Maybe I want to get burned.”

Clarke closed her eyes as a low snarl emanated from her chest. “Mine.” She growled into Lexa’s ear.

“Yours.” Lexa whispered in return and in that instant Clarke entered her with one hard thrust. Lexa moaned obscenely and her inner omega howled in smug satisfaction at finally being filled by her alpha. Clarke still maintained enough self-control to give her a minute to adjust before pulling her hips back and thrusting hard into Lexa again.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa muttered, her alpha’s thick and veiny dick hitting every sensitive spot inside of her, filling her perfectly.

Clarke's hips snapped back and thrust hard into Lexa again. The swollen head of her mate’s cock dragging exquisitely over the sensitive spongy spot on her front wall. Clarke again gripped Lexa’s shoulder, using the position for leverage as she pulled out slowly and then quickly thrust into her again, her hips meeting Lexa’s behind with a loud slap.

“Is this what you wanted?” Clarke growled into Lexa’s ear. “To be fucked and owned by your alpha?”

Lexa shivered at the rough and domineering tone of Clarke’s voice. This was territory they had only explored a few times before as Clarke rarely let her true alpha nature emerge. The trust between them was implicit; Lexa wasn’t lying when she told Clarke she trusted her wholly, even when she gave herself completely over to her wolf. It was this complete trust that allowed Lexa to now fully give herself over to her own wolf.

“Yes.” Lexa groaned out through gritted teeth, the pleasure of their joined bodies already almost too much for her to handle.

“Good.” Clarke whispered in her ear before leaning back on her knees. She kept her left hand on Lexa’s shoulder and moved her right hand to Lexa’s hip as she pulled almost completely out of Lexa again. “Because you belong to me.” Clarke uttered as she thrust into Lexa again.

"Oh fuck Clarke." Lexa groaned loudly as Clarke began slamming into her relentlessly, setting an almost brutal pace. Lexa’s insides were pulsing and clenching around Clarke with every thrust. She grabbed another pillow that was within her reach and tucked it under her head and chest to support her upper half, her trembling arms no longer able to hold her weight. She sunk into the pillow, her hands searching for purchase in the sheets below her as her wife continued to expertly pound into her.

Clarke moved her left hand from her shoulder and took a firm grip on her hips with both hands, changing the angle of her thrusting and making Lexa moan forcefully. “Oh my fucking God baby.” Lexa barely howled out in between deep and throaty moans. The sensation of Clarke’s hard cock pulsing with every thrust had her wolf crying out in delight as well.

Lexa could feel the sweat dripping off of Clarke and down her back, mixing with her own pooling sweat. Clarke was grunting loudly but the vulgar slapping of skin on skin was even louder than her wife’s utterances. It was raw and dirty and Lexa couldn’t get enough of it. Her arms shook and her legs trembled, her lower stomach was tight as a familiar and intense sensation coiled low in her belly. Her hips were mindlessly rolling and bucking back into her alpha in shameless pursuit of her own pleasure. She knew her orgasm was rapidly approaching as her every nerve was alight with deep and carnal pleasure.

Clarke’s own rhythm was becoming sloppy and urgent, her pace now frantic. Lexa knew exactly what that meant. She suddenly became very aware of her mate’s thick knot rapidly growing at the base of her cock as it brushed up against her entrance. Clarke it would seem, still only had her wife’s pleasure in mind as Lexa felt her alpha’s left hand snake around her left hip and dip between her legs, seeking out and immediately finding her throbbing clit. “Fuck.” Lexa moaned obscenely with Clarke’s touch. Her wife’s fingers only had to make two passes over the swollen bundle of nerves before Lexa’s whole body instantly froze for a few seconds before giving in and falling over into the depths of her release. Blackness was creeping into the corners of her vision as white bursts of light shot across her eyes. Her back arched even further as her insides clenched and squeezed around Clarke’s member, firmly holding it in place. Lexa’s release was intense as she wordlessly screamed out into the night.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Clarke grunted as she quickly pulled out of Lexa and gave her knot a long tug before spilling her hot cum all over Lexa’s backside, her hips still lazily rutting up against her omega. As she came down from her high, she leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Lexa’s back and shoulders. “Are you ok?” Clarke whispered quietly, a tinge of fear and anxiety clouding her rut scent. “Was I too rough?”

Lexa reached back for Clarke’s hand and pulled it to her lips for a kiss. “No baby.” She placed another soft kiss on her wife’s fingers. “You were perfect.” She felt Clarke smile against her shoulder.

“Let me clean you up.” Clarke spoke tenderly as she extracted herself from Lexa and walked into their en-suite bathroom. She returned less than a minute later with a warm towel as she carefully cleaned up the mess she had left on Lexa’s back. Lexa sighed softly at the warmth and softness of the towel as well as her alpha’s attentiveness as Clarke gently washed her up. Lexa watched as Clarke washed herself up, noticing that even though they just had the most amazing sex, Clarke was still half-hard.

Lexa rolled off the pillows and over onto her side as Clarke sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. “Are you thirsty?” Clarke asked as she gently swept an errant piece of hair away from Lexa’s face. Lexa shook her head. “Hungry?” Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head again. “You’re not hungry?” Clarke asked incredulously with a grin on her face.

Lexa only laughed. “No, surprisingly I’m not. Well, not for food…” she drawled out as she eyed Clarke’s semi-erection.

Clarke could only gulp as she saw where Lexa’s eyes were focused. “Oh.”

Lexa slid off the bed and threw a pillow on the floor so her aching knees would have some cushion (another new pregnancy development, her knees protested her extra pup weight on a daily basis) before gently pushing Clarke’s legs apart and settling in between them.

Clarke’s semi-hard erection went to rock hard in the time it took for Lexa to move from the bed to the floor, in clear anticipation of what Lexa was going to do. Lexa looked up at Clarke as her hand wrapped around the base of Clarke’s dick. She dipped her head down and gave the swollen head a tentative lick. Clarke’s head dropped back as she let out a throaty moan. Lexa took that as a good indication to continue. She swirled her tongue around the head a few times, the tip of her tongue teasing at the sensitive slit and opening. Clarke’s eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, her at hands her sides fisting into the bed sheets.

Lexa pulled her mouth away from Clarke, her right hand continuing a long slow pump of her alpha’s cock. “Look at me baby.” Clarke swallowed hard as she looked back down at Lexa. Clarke’s right hand left the sheet it was tangled in and she ran her fingers gently along Lexa’s face, her fingertips tracing the omega’s jawline. Lexa lowered her head again and took all of Clarke’s length into her mouth.

“Fu-.” Was all Clarke could utter as Lexa pulled back again and sucked on only the head of Clarke’s cock, her tongue massaging the sensitive underside before dipping into the slit and tasting her alpha’s seed. Clarke’s rut taste was similar to her non-rut flavor, only a little bit saltier. Normally Lexa found it a bit too brackish but now, she didn’t know if it was her pregnancy hormones or something else but couldn’t seem to get enough of it. Her tongue and mouth collected every bit of the pearly liquid that seemed to dribble from the tip almost continuously. She wanted more.

Her right hand worked the base, gently squeezing and twisting along the soft skin. Her left hand rested on Clarke’s thigh for support and she could feel her wife’s muscles straining and contracting beneath her skin. Her mouth worked along her mate’s most sensitive spots, her tongue swirled around and under the head before taking the whole thing in her mouth and sucking, sealing her lips around Clarke’s cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she provided the suction and friction that she knew her mate loved. Her hand moved from the base of Clarke’s dick down to her wife’s very wet entrance.

As a female alpha, Clarke’s penis only presented itself while in her rut, but she still had all of her female anatomy. They had discovered once, (quite accidentally but that’s another story) that Clarke rather enjoyed being stimulated though her penis and her vagina simultaneously. Lexa’s mouth continued to work on her alpha’s cock as she slowly worked in one finger, then two into Clarke. Clarke’s insides clamped down on her fingers as Lexa began to slowly pump in and out.

“Lex.”Clarke whimpered.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s knot forming at the base of her cock and she knew Clarke was so close. She wanted nothing more than to taste all of her alpha’s release. She pulled her mouth away as one hand pumped the length of Clarke’s cock and hard knot as she curled her fingers into the sensitive spongy spot on the front of Clarke’s wall with her other hand.

“Baby.” Clarke whimpered again as her whole body tensed.

“It’s ok baby. I’ve got you.” Lexa reassured her wife before once again taking the head of Clarke’s cock back into her mouth.

With that reassurance, Clarke came. Her whole body shook as she screamed out her release. Lexa tasted every bit of her wife’s cum relishing the salty flavor on her tongue before her inner omega greedily and hungrily swallowed her alpha’s essence. Lexa slowly pulled her fingers out of her mate as she gave the tip of Clarke’s dick a chaste kiss. Clarke collapsed onto the bed; her arms sprawled out on the mattress as her chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath.

Lexa crawled back up onto the bed, her knees only slightly protesting the movement, before curling her body around her alpha. Her heart was suddenly overcome with emotion, her chest almost heavy with its weight. One of Clarke’s hands instinctively found one of Lexa’s and their fingers intertwined instantly. Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek as she moved a piece of hair away from her wife’s sweaty forehead. Clarke smiled sweetly at her. Lexa could tell by the glassy look in Clarke’s eyes that all of the emotions she was feeling in this moment were very mutual. The smell of sex still hung heavy in the air, but this wasn’t about just sex. It was about trust and connection. It was about the life they had created for themselves together and the new life that was growing in Lexa’s stomach.

It was about love. Their love.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered, tears threatening to spill from her ocean blue eyes as her free hand moved to cradle Lexa’s stomach.

“I love you too.” Lexa whispered back. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Clarke kissed her softly before pulling her in and wrapping her arms around her. Lexa snuggled into Clarke, nosing at her mating mark and the swollen gland next to her wife’s ear. Clarke’s hands ran over the smooth skin of Lexa’s back, making her skin pucker up into goose bumps. Lexa shivered, not from feeling cold, but from the intimacy of the moment.

Clarke stood up and took Lexa by the hand, making her stand back up as well. Clarke pulled the sheets off the bed, throwing them in a pile on the floor before walking over to their closet and pulling out a soft fuzzy blanket and laying it down on the bed as well as a clean sheet. She moved the pillows back up against the headboard of their bed and created a little nest for them with the sheet and blanket as Lexa watched. Clarke laid down and Lexa immediately laid next to her. She rested her head on Clarke’s chest as Clarke draped the sheet over them. They didn’t say another word as they wrapped their bodies around each other, both finding comfort in the mere presence of the other. Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head before she drifted off to sleep. Lexa remained awake, listening to the light snores coming out of her wife and the thumping of her heart. She picked her head up and looked at her sleeping alpha. She reached up and traced Clarke’s brow with her fingertips watching as Clarke’s nose twitched and her eyes fluttered beneath their closed lids, already lost deep within her slumber.

“I’m going to love you forever Clarke Griffin-Woods.” Lexa whispered as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Clarke’s chin. She thought she saw her alpha’s lips curl up into a slight smile, but maybe she was only imagining it. She nestled her head back onto Clarke’s chest. She sighed in contentment, her own eyes growing heavy before falling into a deep sleep.

***

Two and a half months later… (Thirty-eight weeks pregnant)

“Rae. Can you get me a drink of water?” Lexa asked from the couch.

“Yeah, hold on a minute.” Raven answered as she dropped her piece of pineapple pizza back on her plate before trotting over to the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of filtered water and poured her sister a tall drink, adding a few ice cubes for good measure. She delivered the drink to Lexa who was wrapped up in a blanket on the gray velvet couch in the living room.

“Thank you.” Lexa spoke before taking a long drink from the glass. Raven mumbled something that sounded like “you’re welcome” before walking back into the kitchen. Lexa placed the glass down on the coffee table before once again assuming the position she had found herself in all day. Swollen feet up on a stack of pillows, heating pad under her back, and her trying as hard as she could to get comfortable enough to nap for a bit.

The last few weeks of her pregnancy were exhausting. She had gained about ten more pounds, almost all of it in her belly, so her back was constantly achy and sore but it was even more painful today for some reason. Because of that and the fact that her son was constantly pressing on her bladder (it was his new favorite place to practice his high kicks in the middle of the night) she hasn’t slept well in days. Her feet and ankles were swollen, her stomach was itchy, her boobs were huge and leaking and to top it all off Clarke was in San Diego for the entire week overseeing a job site. Hence her new caretaker, roommate and constant companion, Raven.

Lexa was stretched out on the couch, clad in boxy sweatpants and one of Clarke’s oversized Columbia Law hoodies which she tucked her nose under the collar of a few times to deeply inhale her wife’s scent. Her hair was curly and tied up in a loose ponytail. She was surprised she even had the energy to get up and shower today. She wanted to be comfortable and this was as dressed as she was going to get.

“Hey grumpy. You want anything else from the kitchen?” Raven asked as she shoved the last of her pizza into her mouth.

“Ugh no. I’ve been nauseous all day. It’s almost like my morning sickness came back.” Lexa replied, scratching her itchy stomach while flipping through her Netflix queue. “Thank you though.”

“Yeah sure.” Raven replied as she cleaned up her mess in the kitchen before settling on the couch opposite Lexa.

“How’s squid?” Raven asked as she wrapped herself up in her own fuzzy blanket.

“Aside from camping out on my bladder? He’s great.” Lexa grumbled.

Raven only chuckled, “Yeah Clarke said that was his new favorite hang out.” Her tone turned a little more serious. “How are you?”

Lexa sighed turning her attention to Raven and away from the TV. “I’m ok, just ready to get this little bugger out of me. Did I tell you my boobs started leaking yesterday?”

“Ewww, no.” Raven winced, completely grossed out. “Why are they leaking?”

“Getting ready for breast feeding.” Lexa answered nonchalantly.

“Gross. Remind me to never have pups.” Raven replied, her nose all scrunched up.

“What? You and Anya aren’t going to have pups?” Lexa asked with a smirk on her face.

“Considering Anya and I only started dating two weeks ago and aren’t even having sex yet, I would say it’s a little premature for that kinda talk. But no, no pushing a pup out of my vagina or leaky tits or any of that other…” Raven pointed at Lexa’s stomach “..shit.”

Lexa only grinned turning her attention back to her Netflix queue. “You guys are gonna have the cutest pups.”

Raven halfheartedly flung a pillow at Lexa. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Lexa said with a little giggle, knowing full well her sister wouldn’t take her up on her challenge.

Raven snuggled further into her blanket. “They would be really cute though, wouldn’t they?”

“So cute.” Lexa chuckled again. They actually would have very cute pups and Lexa was so excited that Raven finally found someone she really liked. Anya was a good person and a good alpha. Neither Lexa nor Clarke would ever introduce Raven to anyone they didn’t trust and who wouldn’t treat her right.

“Remind me to thank Clarke properly for hooking us up at her company’s Christmas party.”

Lexa only shrugged. “Just invite us to the wedding.”

Another pillow came her way, hitting the couch instead of her. “Jerk.” Raven muttered.

“You love me.” Lexa smiled.

“Yeah, you and your leaky tits.” Raven chuckled.

They settled in for a Fear the Walking Dead marathon. Raven promptly passing out somewhere around the middle of season two. Lexa had nodded off a few times herself only to be pulled out of her sleep every time by a series of cramps on her right side.

Lexa nodded off for a few minutes again only to be woken this time by her full bladder. She looked at the TV and saw Alicia kissing Jake before she rolled off the couch. “C’mon Alicia, you don’t even know him. What are you doing?” She muttered as she shook her head before wandering off to the bathroom.

She sat down to pee and felt another strong cramp on her right side. “Ow.” She whispered as she rubbed her stomach, trying to work the cramp out. “You’re really killing me today squid.” Lexa breathed in and out like they taught her in her child birthing classes, hoping that would help ease the pain of her cramp. Dr. Blake told her that Braxton-Hicks contractions were common at this point in her pregnancy and Lexa was hoping that’s all these cramps were.

Lexa finished her business and washed her hands before heading back into the living room. She shut off the TV and went to fill her water glass again, downing the cold water in only a few gulps before filling the glass again. She lingered in the kitchen. She was hungry but wasn’t sure if she should eat. Her nausea had only passed in the last few hours and Lexa knew she _should_ eat something since she hadn’t really eaten much all day. She decided that she would have a bite and once she did, she only had one thing on her mind. She opened the fridge and checked though a few of the containers before finding the one she wanted.

Lexa grabbed a plate and spooned out the left over eggplant parm from Garibaldi’s making sure to get all of the sauce out of the take out container before popping the plate in the microwave and turning it on. She grabbed her phone while she waited for her food and saw that she had a few texts from Clarke and smiled. Clarke had already been away for three days and was the one to insist Raven come and stay at their place with Lexa while she was gone. Lexa had resisted at first stating that she didn’t need a babysitter, but she was glad she had conceded and given in to Clarke’s wishes. She was really enjoying having some quality time with Raven these past few days.

The microwave chimed and Lexa retrieved her prize. She grabbed a napkin and a fork as well as her water and settled down to eat the best eggplant parm in all of the five boroughs. She texted Clarke in between savory bites, letting her know that she and their little squid were fine and she was having a good time hanging out with Raven. Before long her eggplant parm was all gone and she was left wishing she had a chunk of Italian bread to sop up the remaining sauce on her plate. She finished her water and grabbed all of her dishes to take over to the sink. The smashing of the plate and glass off the floor was loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

That was the moment when Lexa was hit with the most severe pain she had ever felt in her life.

It was a sharp stabbing pain that started in her lower back and wrapped completely around her stomach. Her stomach was completely cramped and hard. She was doubled over on the floor clutching her stomach when Raven found her, her clothes covered in tiny glass shards.

“Lexa! Lexa!” Raven was panicking but Lexa was trying her best to breathe though the pain. After a few minutes, the pain passed and Raven left to grab her some shoes before she could move anywhere. There were broken glass and plate shards everywhere, she was lucky she hadn’t stepped in anything on her way to the floor.

Raven found shoes for Lexa and placed them on her feet and was able to help Lexa stand back up. “Are you ok? Is it the pup? Is he alright?” Lexa looked at her sister’s face and could see the sheer panic in her eyes. She moved Lexa over to the kitchen table and helped her sit down.

“He’s ok. But I think he’s ready to meet everyone.” Lexa answered.

“He’s ready to… but you’re not due for another two weeks.” Raven answered in complete shock.

“Well apparently squid isn’t holding to that timeline.” Lexa chuckled feebly.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!” Raven began pacing and was filling their spacious kitchen with a cloud of her anxiety and distress pheromones. “What do I do? Do I call an ambulance? Or the hospital? What about Clarke? What the fuck do I do LEXA?”

“Rae,” Lexa spoke calmly while trying to pump out her most soothing scent. “First of all, calm the fuck down.” It was working as her sister instantly stopped pacing. “Second, there’s a checklist on the fridge of things we need to do. Can you get that for me?”

Raven nodded as she ran over to the fridge and grabbed the list that was clipped there and brought it back to Lexa. “Ok, in my bedroom I have my go bag. Can you go get that and put it by the front door?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raven took a deep breath as her pheromones seemed to even out. “I can do that. I can do that.”

Raven scurried off to the bedroom and as she did Lexa picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. “Baby? You need to come home. It’s time.”

Six hours later, the sun was just starting to come up. It was a cold mid-January morning and like it or not, this was the day that her son was deciding to make his grand appearance. After cleaning up the kitchen the night before, Raven helped her get showered and changed. Lexa lost her mucus plug in the shower and when Raven found out what a mucus plug was she ended up dry heaving into the toilet for about ten minutes (much to Lexa’s amusement). After swearing up and down again that she will _never_ have pups, Raven eventually recovered and stayed with Lexa the whole night keeping track of her contractions, getting her anything she needed and trying to keep her mind off the pain.

Clarke was in the same state of panic as Raven when Lexa called her. Clarke didn’t want to go on her business trip so close to Lexa’s due date, but as the lead designer on the project, her boss insisted that she be there. Anya went with her not only as her junior design partner but also for moral support. After a few phones calls back to the home office and a promise to have Anya stay on and supervise in her stead, Clarke was allowed to come back home.

Unfortunately, Clarke couldn’t get a flight back to New York until 6:15am Pacific Time which meant that she wouldn’t get back here until nearly 3:00 PM which was almost nine hours from now. Lexa’s contractions were coming closer and closer and as much as she wanted to put it off, they needed to leave for the hospital.

It was almost 8 AM when Dr. Blake’s head nurse met them at the hospital entrance and Lexa was quickly whisked up to a Labor and Delivery room. Dr. Blake gave her an exam and announced that everything seemed to be on track and that Lexa was five centimeters dilated. Lexa’s contractions were still about eight to ten minutes apart but were becoming more and more intense.

Most of the contraction pain, aside from the initial contraction that signified the start of Lexa’s labor, had been manageable so far. Her pain was mostly focused in her lower back and upper thighs. Her body felt like she had gone though a ten hour Cross-fit marathon. The pain may have been manageable but Lexa’s body was already exhausted and she knew she still had hours to go. Lexa tried to nap in between her contractions, letting Raven field phone calls from her job and their friends and family. Abby and Jake were an hour into their ride from Washington D.C. and should be hitting the city about noon. Clarke had just got on the plane in San Diego. As much as she wanted this pup out of her, she was silently praying that he would stay in long enough to give her wife enough time to get to the hospital.

Her in-laws arrived with lunch in tow at about 12:30. Lexa was starved and tired and generally all around miserable. Her mate was currently flying somewhere over the mid-west and all she wanted was to put her nose into Clarke’s neck and lose herself in her wife’s strong and protective alpha scent. Raven was doing her best to be supportive, filling the room with her most calming pheromones, rubbing Lexa’s back, helping her to the bathroom and talking walks up and down the hallways with her and as much as she appreciated her sister’s help (she really did), all she wanted was Clarke.

She ate a spinach salad, as she didn’t want to have anything too heavy sitting in her stomach (aside from the pup). By the time they were all finished with lunch and she took yet another trip to the bathroom, it was nearing 1:30. Dr. Blake came into the room and chased everyone except Raven out so she could give Lexa another exam.  
For the past few hours, Lexa had been seemingly stalled out at seven centimeters dilated and her contractions had been intense, but rather steady, coming about five to six minutes apart. But in the last twenty minutes or so her contractions had been more frequent about three to four minutes apart.

“Well.” Dr. Blake addressed Lexa as she removed her exam gloves. “Looks like your about nine centimeters. I’ll have the delivery team come in and start prepping you for the birth.”

Lexa looked over at the clock on the wall as she grimaced through another contraction. It was 2:19. “How long do we have?”

Dr. Blake offered Lexa and Raven a small smile. “Since this is your first pup, anywhere from twenty minutes to a few hours.” Her expression softened even as her brow furrowed. “Lexa, I know you’re waiting for Clarke, but there is no definitive timeline for birth.” Dr. Blake put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder and released her most calming beta pheromones trying to console the omega. “You may have to do this without her.”

Tears glistened in Lexa’s eyes. “I know.”

Dr. Blake leaned over and took a look at the fetal monitors that were connected to Lexa. She glanced at the reading quickly and made a few adjustments to the machines. "I'll be back to check on you in about fifteen minutes, call for one of the nurses if your contractions get more painful.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok.”

As soon as Dr. Blake left the room the tears that were threatening to fall finally burst free. Lexa felt her chest tighten as a deep ache settled in between her ribs. Her omega that was earlier blissful and content in finally fulfilling its biological purpose was now in agony. She felt as if a vice grip was squeezing tightly around her heart. Her omega was crying out for her alpha.

Raven noticed her distress immediately and went to her side pulling her in for a tight hug. Lexa buried her face in her sister’s chest as her fist balled into Raven’s t-shirt. Lexa couldn’t help the loud sob that escaped from her ribcage.

“I can’t do this without her Rae.” Lexa sobbed.

Raven pulled back from their embrace, but kept a reassuring hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lex, listen to me.” Lexa’s hands scrubbed at her face, trying to clear her eyes before looking up at her sister. “I know that you’re afraid. I know that your omega is screaming for her alpha. But I also know that you are an intelligent and capable woman who can do anything. I may be your big sister, but I look up to you Lexa. You studied in high school while I partied, you put yourself through college, a really fucking good college by the way, and grad school and you met the love of your life and were brave enough to mate her even though at the time, it was probably the worst idea in the whole fucking world.” Lexa snorted at that, a small smile creeping up on her lips as she affectionately squeezed Raven’s hand. “You went into labor and were calm as shit about it while I ran around like an asshole.” Lexa chuckled as she settled back into her pillows. “Lexa, I know that no one is going to be more upset than Clarke if she misses this, but you can do this Lex, I know you can, and I will help you every step of the way. I’ll even get down there and yank that kid out myself if I have to.” Lexa laughed at that mental image before another contraction racked through her back and upper thighs, Raven silently holding her hand the whole time.

Lexa let out a deep breath as her pain passed. She looked at her sister before playfully giving her shoulder a tiny poke with her index finger. “You’re going to be a great Aunt.”

Raven’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, that was a quality pep talk Rae, this kid is going to be lucky to have you around.” Lexa replied, holding back the emotion in her voice that was threatening to bubble over.

Raven smiled. “You’re goddamn fucking right I am. Best mother fucking Auntie ever!” Her sister replied while making what Lexa assumed was some kind of obscene gesture.

Lexa could only chuckle. Leave it to Raven to ruin a perfectly good bonding moment.

Thirty or so minutes later, Dr. Blake was tucked between her thighs, hands poking and prodding places she was sure even Clarke had never touched before. She tried to pay attention to the TV and not the beta whose hand was literally inside of her uterus (probably). She quietly wondered if Guy Fieri had a person on staff to bleach his hair and beard or did he actually go to a salon every week?

The snap of exam gloves pulled Lexa’s attention back to her doctor. “Well, your ten centimeters, fully dilated.” Lexa had no doubt that she was, she had the overwhelming urge to bear down and push for the last ten minutes or so. She glanced over at the clock again.

3:02

Lexa looked around the delivery room; Abby and Jake were tucked away in the far corner, Jake already bawling his eyes out, Abby trying her best to calm him down. She scanned though a few other faces, nurses scuttling about checking instruments and preparing for the aftermath of birth, all while making sure her son would come into this world healthy and safe.

She glanced back over at her sister; her now birth coach, Raven squeezed her hand as the nurses that now flanked Lexa gently helped her up into the birthing position. She gazed around the room again, wanting to see the blonde hair and blue eyes that she could only hope her little boy would inherit. She felt her omega whimper when she couldn’t find them, but she had to be strong. She fixed her gaze directly ahead of her and let out a deep breath.

It was time.

“Ok Lexa, give me a big push.”

Lexa tightened her grip around her knees and did just that.

It was the most intense pain of her life, even more intense than the initial labor pain she felt at home. It was as if all of her insides were trying to violently escape her body all while her hips were pulled in opposite directions. She thought she was exhausted before, but it was nothing compared to how she felt right now. Her every muscle ached and trembled with exertion, muscles she didn’t even knew she had were now screaming in protest But her wolf, her wolf which was once panicked because her mate was absent when she needed her most, was assuring and calm. It was from that calm that she drew enough strength to continue on.

“Lexa.” Dr. Blake’s voice was even and steady, her calm beta pheromones filling the room. “He’s starting to crown so just a few more pushes, alright?”

Lexa nodded. “Ok.”

Raven was by her side wiping her brow, offering her water and counting her down through her pushes. “How you doing kid?” Raven asked her sister.

Lexa laughed. “Been better.”

Raven laughed with her. “Just a little bit longer. You’ve got this Lexa.”

Lexa bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. She steeled her nerves getting ready to push again.

“Lexa?” The sultry and soothing voice wrapped around her skin like a fine silk.

The tears she was trying to hold back fell freely as she sought out the owner of that voice. “Clarke?”

Clarke haphazardly dropped her coat and bag on the floor as she hurriedly made her way over to the unoccupied side of Lexa’s bed. Lexa could still feel the chill from the outside winter air as it clung to her mate’s clothes and hair. Lexa opened her arms and pulled her alpha tightly against her body. Her nose seeking out the scent her body has been longing for. “You’re here.”

She felt Clarke’s chapped lips press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I’m here baby. I’m here.”

Dr. Blake cleared her throat, getting the couple’s joined attention. “Clarke, I’m glad you made it, but someone else is ready to join the party. Lexa, I need a big push.”

Lexa nodded and took both Clarke’s hand and Raven’s as she bore down again.

"Oh my God Lex." She heard her mate's voice as she exerted all the strength her slim physique could muster before finally feeling the pressure and pain in her body subside. She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself when she heard the most beautiful sound she has ever heard, her son howling out at his abrupt entrance into this world.

Dr. Blake placed the tiny infant on her chest as the nurses swarmed around him, doing their best to clean him up. Her mate’s protective pheromones wrapped soothingly around all of them like a comfortable blanket. She leaned down to kiss his bald head before gazing up at Clarke. Clarke leaned in and also kissed his head before seeking out Lexa’s lips and kissing them as well. Their tears flowed freely as they looked back down at their son.

“Hey squid.” Clarke whispered. “We’ve waited so long to meet you.” She leaned down and kissed his head again. His eyes squinted open as he looked up at his sire.

Blue. They were the exact same shade of blue as Clarke’s.

Lexa’s wolf beamed with pride as she watched her mate and their son.

Lexa heard a loud sniffle and looked over at her sister who was now, like Jake, bawling her eyes out. “He’s so beautiful Lex.”

"He really is." Lexa replied as her own tears fell as she gently caressed her pup’s cheek.

Clarke turned her attention to Raven. "Raven, I can't thank you enough for being here with her, for helping her, for making sure they were taken care of and keeping them safe. Thank you.”

Raven only nodded, obviously too choked up with emotion to respond, she moved aside so Abby could get a look at her grandpup.

“Oh Lexa. He’s beautiful.” Abby cooed.

Jake stood beside Clarke and nudged her with his shoulder. “Well done kiddo.” Clarke could only smile proudly.

“Does he have a name or are we calling him squid?” Abby asked.

“Squid Griffin-Woods does have a nice ring to it.” Raven offered with a chuckle from behind Abby's shoulder. 

Lexa looked down at her son and kissed the crown of his head. “Silas. Silas Alexander.”

“Silas after Jake’s dad and Alexander after our dad.” Lexa spoke softly as she looked over at Raven.

“It’s perfect.” Raven whispered through more tears.

An hour later it was just the three of them. Abby, Jake and Raven left to grab them some dinner. Clarke had just finished up a call to Anya to let her know she got to the hospital on time and to check in on their project. Lexa felt the space next to her dip as her mate settled on the bed. She leaned into her wife’s frame as she snuggled Silas against her chest.

“Crazy day huh?” Clarke whispered as she caressed her son’s head.

"The craziest." Lexa whispered against the soft skin of her wife’s throat.

Clarke rested her chin on Lexa’s head. “Thank you.” She kissed Lexa’s hair. “For loving me, for being my mate, for being my wife, for giving me a beautiful son.” She ghosted her lips over Lexa’s forehead. “Thank you so much.”

Lexa pulled away from Clarke’s neck. “You never have to thank me for any of that. I told you when we started this that I wanted all of you.” She kissed Clarke’s lips. “You have given me that.” She looked down at their son. “And so much more.”

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you Lexa.”

 

***

Five years later…

“Silas Alexander Griffin-Woods, get your butt up out of that bed!” Clarke bellowed through the hallway that lead from the kitchen to the bedrooms. “I swear that pup doesn’t have a punctual bone in his body.” She muttered under her breath as she turned back around to the counter to start fixing his lunch.

“That’s exactly what I used to say about you when you wouldn’t get up for your 8 AM classes.” Lexa spoke as she walked into the kitchen with their six-month-old daughter tucked securely on her hip.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke chuckled. “I got up for those classes…eventually.”

Lexa chuckled along with her wife. “It was all I could do to kick you out of bed in the morning.”

Clarke hummed smugly as she took their chubby little daughter from Lexa and blew a raspberry on her cheek, making their little girl giggle loudly. “And yet last night it was all you could do to keep me in bed.” She blew another raspberry on her daughter’s opposite cheek prompting another fit of giggles. “Isn’t that right Madi?” Their pup giggled contently again at her sire as she tried to blow her own raspberries on Clarke’s cheek, leaving only a puddle of drool.

Lexa picked up a napkin and tenderly wiped off Clarke’s face. “That’s because my wife is ridiculously hot and this one.” Lexa tickled at her daughter’s ribs with her fingers causing another fit of giggles to erupt from of her pup’s mouth. “Stayed asleep for nine solid hours last night, so Mommy got to have some much needed _alone_ time with Mama.”

“ _Alone_ time? Is that what we are calling it these days?” Clarke smirked.

“Well I can’t exactly say that I needed my wife-” Lexa placed her hands over Madi’s ears like earmuffs and dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper “-to fuck me so good she made me cum four times, in front of our kids.”

Clarke laughed before she snuck a chaste kiss onto Lexa’s lips. “No, I guess that would be highly inappropriate.”

“Indeed.” Lexa smirked as she planted her own kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke looked up at the clock on the wall. “He’s going to be late if he doesn’t get moving.”

"If you feed her, I'll go get him."

Clarke hummed again in agreement. “C’mon Madi, we’ve got strained pears or strained bananas. What’ll it be?” Madi only giggled again at her sire. “Bananas? Excellent choice.”

Lexa chuckled at her mate's silliness as she walked down the hallway towards their son’s room. She knocked lightly on the door before entering. “Si, time to get up buddy.” He moved into his new room and out of the nursery right after Lexa found out she was pregnant with Madi. As much as Lexa hated to admit it, it was time. He needed a big boy space and his Batman themed room was certainly befitting of his big boy status.

She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed and ruffled his short blond hair with her long fingers. Madi took after Lexa with her green and gold flecked eyes, curly brown hair and pouty lips, but Silas was the spitting image of his sire. He had ocean blue eyes, blond hair, long eyelashes, a cute little button nose and even a tiny little birthmark on his upper lip, just like her beautiful wife.

“Silas.” She whispered into her sleeping son’s ear.

He stretched out his limbs like a cat as he rolled over and looked up at his mother. “Morning Mommy.” He groaned out as he stretched his back and arms again.

“Morning squid.” The nickname had stuck. “Happy birthday baby boy.” Lexa leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It’s time to get up, you don’t want to be late for school.”

“But Mommy,” Silas protested with his sleepy voice. “It’s my birthday, why do I have to go to school on my birthday?”

Lexa smiled. “Well, you have to go to school every day because it’s your job, just like Mama and I have to go to work everyday, because it’s our job.”

Silas rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleep out. “But, when you brought Madi home you didn’t have to go to work.”

Lexa smiled again. “I didn’t no. That’s true. I got to take a break from my office job because having a pup was my job as well.” Lexa ruffled his bed matted hair again. “When you have a pup you can take a break from school.”

“Mommy.” Silas lamented. “I’m too little to have a pup.”

“And here I though you were a big boy.” Lexa smiled as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around her pup as she snuggled up against her son’s chest.

“I am a big boy! I’m five years old!” Silas exclaimed as he held up five fingers as proof of his age.

She picked her head up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well big boy, here’s the deal. You go to school and get your school work done and when you get home it will be time for your party.” She leaned down again to whisper in his ear. “Mama made her famous chocolate marshmallow cupcakes just for you.”

Silas’s face broke into a wide smile. “She did?”

“Uh huh. And Auntie Raven and Auntie Anya and your cousins are going to be here and Papa Jake and Geema Abby are going to be here as well. Just to celebrate your birthday.” Silas couldn’t pronounce the word grandma when he was smaller; it always came out as geema, it was far too adorable and truth be told, Abby really loved it. So Geema Abby kind of stuck…just like squid.

Silas’s face lit up at the mention of his cousins. "Aden and Tris and Gus are going to be here later?” Lexa knew that would motivate her son. Silas loved his little cousins. Raven and Anya mated a few months after he was born and as much as Raven proclaimed over and over again she was _never_ going to have pups, she had three in fairly rapid succession. Twins Aden and Tris about a year and a half after she and Anya mated and Gus about seven months ago. Lexa chuckled as the memory of she and Raven being pregnant at the same time and eating both the Griffin-Woods household and the Forrest-Woods household out of house and home.

“Yes they are.” Lexa replied as she snuggled into him a little bit more.

“Mommy, I have to go get ready for school!” Silas asserted as he tried to push Lexa off of him.

"But I just got comfy." Lexa whined.

"Moooommmmmyyyyy.” Silas whined right back at her.

“Ok, ok.” She sat up, but not before giving him a tight rib-squeezing hug. “Go get ready.”

He jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom in a flash. Lexa only smiled as she picked up a few of his toys that were strewn about his room and headed back out to her mate and daughter in the kitchen.

Nine hours later, their house was filled with three rambunctious (and after eating Clarke’s homemade cupcakes) sugar filled toddlers, two infants and all of the other people that they loved. Silas had efficiently torn though his pile of presents and was now playing with all of his new toys, sharing them with Aden and Tris without even being prompted, (much to his parent’s delight.) Madi was firmly ensconced on her grandfather’s lap. She had her Papa Jake so wrapped around her little finger. She was cooing and giggling at the goofy faces her made at her. Gus was in the same spot right next to them on Abby’s lap; being snuggled and lavished with kisses on his chubby little cheeks. Jake and Abby had adopted Raven and Anya’s brood and loved them as much as their own grandpups.

Lexa looked around the room for Clarke. She spied her wife though the sliding glass doors that led out to their terrace. She slipped away from the chaos in the kitchen and grabbed her jacket before heading out to join her on the terrace, sliding the door closed quietly as to not alert their guests that they had stolen a moment away for themselves.

It was a balmy January night, far warmer than the night Silas was born, but still cool enough for a jacket. She noticed that Clarke had covered herself up in one of their soft and fuzzy blankets.

"Hey" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and rested her chin on her mate’s strong shoulder. It took her a second to realize why Clarke had sought out the privacy of their terrace.

She was crying.

She moved so she was in front of Clarke and cupped her face with her hands, her thumbs wiping away the tears from her mate’s face. “What’s wrong baby?”

"I’m just…happy.” She whispered as she opened up her arms and Lexa stepped in. Clarke wrapped the blanket around both of them as Lexa’s arms found their way back around Clarke’s waist.

“If you’re happy then why are you crying?” Lexa whispered as she kissed her wife’s tear stained cheek.

Clarke tilted her head in the direction of their kitchen. “Look at them.” Lexa looked at the scene on the other side of the glass door. Kids running around and laughing, all of them healthy and happy. Anya and Raven tucked firmly into each other sides, feeding each other one of Clarke’s cupcakes. Abby and Jake thoroughly enjoying themselves, lovingly smiling at each other as they snuggled on the couch with Madi and Gus.

Lexa felt the tears well up in her own eyes as Clarke wrapped her arms even tighter around her. “I see what you mean.” Lexa chuckled. “It’s… it’s perfect.”

"It is." Clarke kissed her cheek. "And to think, if I hadn’t met you at Starbucks that day…I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

Lexa turned back to face Clarke. “I would have found you. Maybe not that day or the next, but I would have found you. This… ” She kissed Clarke on the lips. “Us… we are meant to be Clarke. Nothing and no one could ever change that. Even if it took a lifetime, I would have found you.”

“I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too.”

“Forever?” Clarke asked quietly.

Lexa looked back at her family, smiling before turning back to her wife, her mate, the sire of her children and the love of her life.

“Forever.”


End file.
